Big Hero 6: Homecoming
by Joan Carrington
Summary: Un par de meses después de que la Fuerza del Tiempo se deshiciera, Hiro Hamada regresa a San Fransokio, con la ayuda de su maestro Sherman Peabody y su mejor amigo Miguel Rivera, trata de equilibrar su vida como un estudiante del Instituto tecnologico de San Fransokio, mientras se enfrenta a nueva amenazas, conocidos como los Siniestros.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE CUARTO FIC TITULADO "BIG HERO 6: HOMECOMING", LOS QUE SEAN NUEVOS LECTORES LES RECOMIENDO LEER LOS 3 FIC ANTERIORES PARA QUE LE ENTIENDAN MEJOR A ESTE.**

 **OTRA COSA, SE QUE EXISTE UNA SERIE EN DISNEY XD DE LOS GRANDES HEROES QUE ES SECUELA DE LA PELICULA QUE SALIO EN EL 2014, YO NO HE VISTO ESA SERIE, ASI QUE NO SE DE QUE TRATA, Y PUEDE QUE ESTE FIC LLEGUE A IGNORAR ALGUNOS DE LOS SUCESOS DE ESA SERIE AUNQUE TAMBIEN PUEDE HACER REFERENCIA A ELLA.**

ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, DISFRUTENLO...

-Las cosas ya no van a ser como antes, criaturas gigantes, chicos con superpoderes, cuando yo era niño dibujaba vaqueros e indios- opino un hombre alto, de 59 años, y cabello blanco

-En realidad se llaman nativos americanos- respondio otro hombre junto a el, de 48 años, barbon y con un gorro de judío.

-Sabes que? no esta tan mal, ese es el menor de nuestros problemas- respondio el primer hombre

Habian pasado un par de dias de la batalla de los chicos contra la LV, un equipo de limpieza formado por gente de todo el mundo se encargaba de limpiar todo el desastre que los chicos y la LV habían causado.

-Oye Shultz! no hagas eso, esta basura de la villanía no se quita con facilidad, tienes que usar sus porquerías- explico el primer hombre ayudando a otro de sus compañeros

-Gracias Adrian- respondió Shultz

En ese momento entro una mujer junto con un grupo de hombres con casco.

-Su atención por favor, de acuerdo con la orden ejecutiva 396-B, las operaciones de limpieza quedan ahora bajo nuestra jurisdicción, gracias por su servicio, nos haremos cargo- respondió la mujer.

-Y quien rayos son?- pregunto Adrian

-Personal calificado- respondio el hombre a lado de la mujer

-Oigan, tengo un contrato con la ciudad para recolectar todo esto- trato de explicar Adrian

-Me disculpo señor Tanaka, pero las operaciones de recoleccion estan bajo nuestra jurisdiccion, por favor, entreguen cualquier material exotico que hayan recolectado, o se enfrentaran a la justicia- respondio la mujer

-Mire señora, compre camiones para este trabajo, contrate personal nuevo, esta gente tiene familia, yo tengo familia, inverti todo en esto, mi hermano nesecita ayuda con su famila y soy el unico que lo puede ayudar- trato de explicar Adrian

-Perdone señor, pero no puedo hacer nada- respondio la mujer

Adrian simplemente no dijo nada y bajo la cabeza.

-La proxima vez no se extralimite- respondio uno de los hombres detras de el

-Que dijo?- pregunto Adrian volteando- es cierto, me extralimite

Acto seguido, Adrian le dio un puñetazo al hombre en la cara.

Debido a eso, los hombres que llegaron con aquella mujer sacaron sus pistolas y les apuntaron a Adrian y a su equipo

-Bajen las armas!- ordeno la mujer a sus hombres y luego se dirigio a Adrian- si tiene algun reclamo puede hacerlo llegar a mis superiores

-Sus superiores? y quien diablos son?!- pregunto Adrian molesto

Esa misma noche en el taller de Adrian en San Fransokio, el y su equipo se habian reunido para investigar.

-Una colaboracion entre Industrias Peabody y el gobierno estadounidense, el departamento de control de daños supervisara la recoleccion y almacenamiento de materiales exotico pertenecientes a la LV, la propia Fuerza del Tiempo se encargara de buscar a los fugitivos que pudieron haber escapado- dijo un reportero en la television.

-Y ahora los idiotas que provocaron el problema cobran para arreglarlo- opino Shultz

-Oiga jefe, todavia tenemos 2 cargas de ayer- respondio uno de los trabajadores abriendo 2 camionetas- tenemos que entregarla no?

-A mi no me veas- respondio otro

-Que mal, habriamos podido hacer cosas muy locas con ellas- opino el barbudo con sombrero de judio quien probaba el funcionamiento de una pequeña helice

-Sabes que? nos la quedamos- respondio Adrian

Todos en su equipo voltearon a verlo.

-El mundo esta cambiando, es tiempo de cambiar con el- termino de decir Adrian

Durante los siguientes 2 años, Adrian y su equipo trabajaron en secreto y con los artefactos que tenian y que robaban, habian creado una gran cantidad de inventos los cuales vendian, desde un planeador, unos cañones de electrochoque, armas antigravitacionales e incluso unas alas mecanicas que Adrian usaba para robarle a control de daños.

-Ahi tienen muchachos!- exclamo Adrian aterrizando en el escondite con la mercancia robada- bonito el negocio...


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA A TODOS ANTES QUE NADA, UNA DISCULPA PR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LA SEMANA DE EXAMENES EN MI ESCUELA ME TRAJO EN FRIEGA, PERO EN COMPENSACION EL CAPITULO SERA LARGO, PERO TAMBIEN UNA ACLARACION, ESTE CAPITULO MOSTRARA LA BATALLA ENTRE LOS CHICOS, PERO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE HIRO, ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO**

Hiro despues de un largo dia de escuela llegaba caminando a su casa donde su tia lo estaba esperando.

-Hola tia Cass- respondio aquel chico

-Hola, como te fue en la escuela?- pregunto la Tia Cass

-Me fue bien, oye hay un auto muy extraño alla afuera- en eso aquel chico volteo y vio que su tia Cass estaba con el propio Sherman Peabody

-Oh Sr Hamada- respondio Sherman

-Eh... que? que esta haciendo? que tal! soy Hi... Hi... Hi... Hiro- respondio el chico con nerviosismo y emocion

-Soy Sherman- respondio el pelirrojo

-Y usted... y usted... que hace aqui?- pregunto Hiro

-Era tiempo de vernos, recibiste mis E-Mails?- pregunto Sherman

-Eh... si?- respondio Hiro sin entender

-Porque no me hablaste de la beca?- pregunto la tia Cass

-Si, acuerdate que la solisitaste- agrego Sherman

-Eh... si- volvio a decir Hiro

-Pues la aprove y ahora somos socios- respondio Sherman

-A mi nunca me dijiste nada, ahora me ocultas secretos?- pregunto Cass

-Es que... queria que fuera una sorpresa tia- respondio Hiro- no importa en que comprende la beca?

-Justo eso vengo a discutir contigo- respondio Sherman

-Uy! que emocion! llamare a tu hermano para decirle!- exclamo Cass

Momentos despues Sherman se encontraba en el cuarto de Hiro.

-Wow! que bonito cuarto- opino Sherman viendo todo lo que tenia el cuarto de Hiro- Oh! que tenemos aqui? tecnologia moderna y retro? de donde la sacaste?

-Eh... de la basura y de cosas que yo tengo- confeso Hiro

-Pues me impresionas- pero Sherman no se fijo por donde caminaba y termino golpeandose el pie en uno de los soportes de la mesa- Ouch!

Debido a ese "ouch" el robot medico aparecio frente a Hiro y Sherman.

-Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente medico personal, en que te puedo servir?- pregunto el robot

-Un robot medico inflable? ok ya me convenciste niño- respondio Sherman maravillado con Baymax

-No es por molestarlo Sr Sherman pero creo que yo nunca solicite esa beca- respondio Hiro

-Ah pa pap! primero yo- lo detuvo Sherman

-Ok- respondio Hiro

-Una pregunta retorica- respondio Sherman- este eres tu?

Sherman le mostro a Hiro un video donde se veia a el y a sus amigos salvando a San fransokio de los nanorobots y portal teletransportador de Callahan

-Ehm... no, de que habla?- pregunto Hiro con nerviosismo

-Pues es grandioso- respondio Sherman viendo el video- wow! salvaste a una piloto de un portal teletransportador con un vacio y sin salida, no es sencillo, eres muy talentoso.

-Oiga eso lo encontro en internet verdad? porque todo eso es falso- trato de mentirle Hiro

-Si, igual que los de los ovnis sobre Inglaterra?- pregunto Sherman y abrio un pequeño armario donde estaba el traje de Hiro junto con sus demas artilujios el cual Hiro cerro rapidamente.

-Asi que, tu y tus amigos son los muchachos heroes que pelean contra los malos, los jovenes heroes?- pregunto Sherman

-No, somos los 6 Grandes Heroes- respondio Hiro

-Con esas pijamas no creo- rio Sherman

-Es que no lo son, de verdad hoy estaba teniendo un magnifico dia Sr Sherman, no perdi mi autobus, descubri que mi hermano mayor no estaba muerto, y mi examen de algebra avanzada, seguro 10- respondio Hiro

-A quien le haz dicho, alguien mas sabe de ti y tus amigos heroes?-pregunto Sherman

-Solo el profesor Callahan que es con quien combatimos, y su hija Abigail a quien rescatamos, solo ellos saben- respondio Hiro

-Nada mas? ni si quiera tu tia inusualmente atractiva?- pregunto Shreman revisando el traje de Hiro el cual era ligeramente diferente al que uso la primera vez

-No, no no no, si se entera enloquecería- respondio Hiro

-Te digo que si es cool? el material de tu traje y tu robot inflabre- respondio Sherman- tu lo hiciste?

-Los trajes si, Baymax lo creo mi hermano mayor Tadashi- explico Hiro

-Wow! enserio vez con esta cosa?- pregunto Sherman poniendose el casco de Hiro- Estoy ciego!

Hiro le quito el casco a Sherman y lo guardo donde estaba.

-Si veo con esto, ya se lo dije- respondio Hiro

-Te urge hacerle varias mejoras- opino Sherman- por eso vine aqui

Hiro se sento en su cama y no dijo nada.

-Porque lo haces?- pregunto Sherman- Ya dime, que es lo que hace que salgas de tu cama todos los dias?

-Cuando crei que mi hermano habia muerto y descubri que el causante robo mi nanobots, cree un equipo con mis amigos para vencer a quien fuera que haya robado mis nanobots, cuando descubri que fue mi profesor Callaghan, decidi derrotarlo con tal de vengar a mi hermano Tadashi, pudimos derrotarlo y rescatamos a su hija Abigail, quien ahora sale con mi amigo Fred.

-Hasta hace poco descubri que mi hermano estaba vivo, esta recuperandose en un hospital a unos cuantos estados de aqui, pero aun asi, mis amigos y yo hemos hecho lo nesesario con tal de proteger a los demas, pero a nadie mas puede saberlo, si mis enemigos se enteraran, podrian dañar a la personas que mas quiero- termino de decir Hiro

Sherman solo se sento a su lado y le dio leves palmadas en la espalda.

-Me recodaste a mi con esas palabras, yo tambien cree mi equipo para vengar la muerte de mi padre el Sr Peabody- respondio Sherman- Oye tienes pasaporte?

-No? ni siquiera licencia para conducir- respondio Hiro

-Has viajado a Alemania?- pregunto Sherman

-No- respondio Hiro

-Te encantara- respondio Sherman

-Es que no puedo ir a Alemania- respondio Hiro

-Porque no?- pregunto Sherman

-Tengo deberes- respondio Hiro

-Voy a fingir que no dijiste eso- respondio Sherman poniendose de pie

-Lo digo enserio!-Exclamo Hiro

-Sera peligroso, le dire a tu encantadora tia que iras con nosotros a una pasantia- respondio Sherman a punto de girar la perilla de la puerta

En ese momento, Hiro lanzo una sustancia que inmovilizo la mano de Sherman

-No me delate con mi tia- suplico Hiro

-Ok gran heroe- respondio Sherman

-Llamare a mis amigos para avisarles que vengan- respondio Hiro

-No sera nesesario, solo te nesecitare a ti- respondio Sherman mientras Hiro le quitaba el inmovilizador

Mas tarde Hiro se encontraba en la limusina donde el mayordomo de Sherman lo llevaba.

Hiro quizo aprovechar y se puso a grabar con su celular...

-San Fransokio, Japon, pero este es mi barrio- narro Hiro haciendo una voz mas suspensiva

-Con quien hablas?- pregunto Niles, el mayordomo de Sherman

-Con nadie, solo hago un video del viaje- explico Hiro

-No puedes mostrarselo a nadie- lo amenazo Niles

-Ok ok- respondio Hiro

-Y porque hablas con esa voz?- pregunto Niles

-Porque suena loco- explico Hiro

Mas tarde Hiro y Niles se llegaban al aeropuerto de San Fransokio donde el jet los estaba esperando

-No cargare tus maletas- respondio Niles mientras el y Hiro subian al jet

-Wow! no hay piloto!- exclamo Hiro grabando la cabina de control

-Te sentaras ahi?- pregunto Niles

-Si- respondio Hiro

-Es tu primera vez en un avion privado?- pregunto Niles

-Primera vez en avion y ya- explico Hiro

Horas mas tarde, Hiro y Niles aterrizaron en alemania.

-Nadie me ha dicho aun, a que vine a Berlin, es decir... el hombre en llamas se volvio loco o algo por el estilo- se decia Hiro a si mismo

Mas tarde se encontraban en el hotel y Hiro ya tenia su traje puesto.

-Ok Hiro, ok Hiro tu puedes hacerlo- respondio Hiro grabando su reflejo con el traje puesto

-Que te pusiste?- preginto Niles apareciendo por detras

-Es mi traje- respondio Hiro

-Y el maletin?- pregunto Niles

-Cual maletin?-pregunto Hiro desconcertado

Niles condujo a Hiro a otro cuarto donde habia un maletin de gran tamaño el cual contenia un nuevo traje y con muchas mejoras.

-Wow! es de verdad?- pregunto Hiro

-Pontelo, es para hoy- le ordeno Niles saliendo del cuarto

Mas tarde, Hiro se encontraba escondido en el aeropuerto esperando a que Sherman lo llamara

-Ok, se me acabo la paciencia, ¡Mocoso!- grito Sherman

En ese momento Hiro atrapo a Antonio en una red congeladora y aterrizo sobre una camioneta que estaba frente a Antonio y a lado de Sherman.

El traje de Hiro era un tanto diferente, ahora el vidrio de la masca parecía un espejo pero de color negro y en el resto del traje tenia varios artilugios, entre ellos, tenia unas muñequeras multiusos, entre ellos el de la red congeladora con la que atrapo a Antonio.

-Buen trabajo chico!- felicito Sherman a Hiro

-Gracias, talvez pude aterrizdo mejor, pero el traje es nuevo, pero no es ningún problema Sr Sherman, muchísimas gracias- respondio Hiro viendo que tal le quedaba su nuevo traje.

-No es necesario iniciar una conversación- respondio Sherman

-Ok, hombre en llamas! que tal?- saludo Hiro a Antonio

-Soy Hiro Hammada, un gran fan!- exclamo Hiro abriendo el vidrio de su mascara

-Hablamos de eso después solo...- trato de detenerlo Sherman

-Que honda a todos!- los saludo Hiro al resto

-... buen trabajo- termino Sherman

-Estuviste ocupado no es asi?- pregunto Antonio sarcásticamente

-Y tu fuiste un completo idiota, trayendo a Agnes, rescatando a Andy, Edith y Helena de un lugar donde les prohibi irse, un lugar seguro- respondio Sherman regañando a Antonio- trato de...! Trato de evitar que separes al equipo!

-Lo hiciste al firmar esa acta- respondio Antonio echándoselo en cara

-Ya me canse, vas a venir con nosotros y entregaras a Zita ahora porque somos nosotros! O vendrá un grupo de un soldados que no les gusta ser amables!- amenazo Sherman a Antonio

Por su parte, con el dron de Kristy, habian encontrado en uno de los hangares su transporte para escape.

-Lo encontramos, hay un jet en el hangar 7, noroeste- respondio Kirsty escondida con Zita, pues con su dron encontro un transporte para escapar

Mientras tanto, Joan y Susana quienes traian los trajes para encogerse de Edvin y Angelita, aprovecharon que Hiro estaba distraido y volvieron a su tamaño normal y lo golpearon, cosa que lo tomo de sorpresa. Y Antonio aprovecho eso para liberarse de la red fria de Hiro.

Que rayos fue eso?- pregunto Mason

Joan y Susana fueron hacia Antonio y Ostein llego con ellos por detras.

-Oh genial, veo 5 en el estacionamiento, 2 de ellos son Andy y Helena, me encargare de ellos- respondio Sherman alejandose, pues su traje tenia vision infraroja

-Veo a 3 en la terminal, Zita, Edith y Kristy-respondio Mason tambien usando la vision infraroja de su traje.

-Zita es mia!- exclamo Azarim

-Sr Sherman ahora que hago?!- pregunto Hiro

-Manten tu distancia como quedamos, luego los enredas!- ordeno Sherman

-Entendido!- respondio Hiro

Mientras tanto Antonio intercepto a Azarim para que no fuera tras Zita.

-Muevete Antonio, no lo pedire una segunda vez- lo amenazo Azarim

Mientras tanto Margo y Birgit se toparon con Joan y Susana.

-Oigan, no quisieramos hacerles daño, es nuestra primera vez en una pelea -respondio Susana

-Yo no me preocuparia por eso- respondio Birgit

-Ni yo- agrego Margo

Entre Margo y Birgit le dieron un a patada a Joan y Susana pero estos al ver que venia otro ataque, ambos se encogieron para que no los vieran, pero Margo y Brigit actuaron mas rapido y los atacaron con sus respectivos poderes, afortunadamente, el ataque no les hizo daño, solo los hizo estrellarse de espaldas contra una camioneta.

Por su parte, con las nuevas adquisiciones de su traje, Hiro podia adherirse a superficies solidas, asi que se puso a perseguir a Edith, Kristy y Zita.

-Quien rayos es ese?- pregunto Zita

-Ahora todos tienen sorpesas- se quejo Edith

Hiro rompio una de las ventanas del aeropuerto y entro.

-Lo siento chicas!- exclamo Hiro tacleando a Edith y Kristy

Hiro intento hacer lo mismo con Zita, pero esta le detuvo el golpe con su brazo metalico.

-Tienes un brazo de metal? eso es asombroso!- Exclamo Hiro

En ese momento Edith llego por detras y con su brazo de piedra, golpeo a Hiro y Kristy con ayuda de sus alas mecanicas, se lo llevo volando.

-Tienen derecho a permanecer calladas- gritaba Hiro tratando de safarse de Kristy.

Al no tener otra opcion, Kristy solto a Hiro y este cayo sobre uno de los tubos que sosteian el techo.

Mientras tanto Sherman logro dar con los otros quienes trataban de huir, asi que destruyo todos los vehiculos aereos que estuvieran cerca de ellos.

-Helena, creo que heriste los sentimientos de Kurt- respondio Sherman

-Y tu nos encerraste en nuestros cuartos- respondio Helena

-En primera, estas exagerando y en segunda fue por su propio bien- respondio Sherman

-Aja, si- respondio Andy con sarcasmo

-Y ustedes quienes son?- pregunto Sherman viendo a Idun y a Vidar

-No nos reconoces? estuvimos en la base, Ross nos presento- Reclamo Idun

-Yo no me acuerdo de eso, pero pareces la gemela de Andy- respondio Sherman- Hola Agnes

-Hola Sherman- lo saludo Agnes

-Seguirle el rastro a tus padres no fue facil, encontraste algo?- pregunto Sherman

-Pues descubri que mi padre cuando trabajaba en la LAV tenia una gran habilidad con el arco y flecha y que mi madre era veloz para nadar, por algo se empieza- respondio Agnes para lanzarle una flecha a Sherman, lacual este esquivo.

-Siempre se falla una primera vez- se burlo Sherman

-Volteaste no es asi?- pregunto Agnes

En ese momento con la telequinesis de Helena, varios autos cayeron encima de Sherman, y entre Andy e Idun, pusieron una barrera de hielo sobre los auto que cayeron encima para que le costara mas trabajo levantarse a Sherman.

-Creo que me rompieron algo- decia Sherman

Regresando con Hiro, el seguia con su pelea con Edith, Kristy y Zita, mientras seguia en los tubos que sostenian el techo...

En ese momento los reflejos de Hiro le avisaron que Zita y Edith le habian lanzado algo.

Afortunadamente reacciono a tiempo y pudo atraparlo.

-Oigan chicas! creo que perdieron esto!- se burlo Hiro regresandoles el pedazo de metal que ambas le habian lanzado.

Kristy regreso volando y tiro a Hiro de donde estaba, pero ahora este fue mas rapido y le lanzo una de sus redes congeladoras y le obstruyo los propulsores a Kristy haciedola caer, cuando esta se puso de pie, Hiro la atrapo de los brazos con sus redes congeladoras.

-Son alas de fibra de carbono?- pregunto Hiro refiriendose a las alas del traje de Kristy

-Esta cosa salio de ti?- pregunto Kristy

-Eso explica el coeficiente de rigidez, que la verdad es asombroso- opino Hiro

-No se si haz estado en alguna pelea niño, pero uno no suele charlar en ellas- respondio Kristy

-Ok, fue mi error- respondio Hiro lanzandose hacia Kristy

Pero Zita y Edith se interpusieron pero por un empujon de Hiro, las 3 cayeron al piso de abajo y Hiro las acorralo con su red congeladora.

-Se que no se debe golpear a las chicas, pero tengo que hacer lo que el Sr Sherman me pidio, asi que si me disculpan...

Pero en ese momento, el dron de Kristy aparecio y se llevo volando a Hiro fuera de la terminal.

-No pudiste hacerlo antes?- le reclamaron Edith y Zita

-Las odio- se quejo Kristy

Mientras tanto, Sherman habia logrado salir de entre los autos congelados y se reunio con Margo y Brigit.

-Esto era parte de tu plan?- pregunto Brigit

-Mi plan era no ser duro con ellos, quieres cambiarlo?- pregunto Sherman

Por su parte, Antonio, Zita, Andy, Helena, Idun, Vidar, Joan, Susana, Ostein, Edith, Agnes y Kristy se echaron a correr hacia el hangar donde estaba el jet que los sacaria de ahi.

-Alla esta! rapido corran!- grito Antonio al resto de su equipo

Pero en ese momento aparecio Kurt quien con su traje les lanzo un rayo al suelo para evitar que siguieran avanzando.

-Antonio Perez! Se que cree que lo que hace es correcto, pero por el bien de todos, debe rendirse ahora- decia Kurt aterrizando donde Sherman, Margo y Brigit lo esperaban, esn ese momento, Mason, Azarim y Hiro tambien llegaron.

Ambos bandos se veian el uno al otro, el de Antonio tenia mas puntos a favor por el hecho de que eran mas.

-Que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Kristy

-Hay que pelear- respondio Antonio

-Oh, esto tendra un gran final- opino Margo

Ambos bandos empezaron a avanzar lentamente y poco a poco empezaron a tomar velocidad.

-No se detienen!- exclamo Hiro

-Ni nosotros- respondio Sherman

Acto seguido, ambos bandos corrieron y al llegar se pusieron a pelear ente ellos.

Sherman peleaba con Antonio, Andy haciendo equipo con Idun peleaban con Brigit, Helena con Kurt, Margo con Edith y Agnes, Azarim con Zita, Mason peleaba por los aires con Mason y Hiro solo esquivaba los ataques de Vidar, Joan, Susana y Ostein.

-Seguiremos siendo hermanas despues de esto?- pregunto Margo a Edith luego de que esta la derribara.

-Dependera de tus golpes hermana- respondio Edith

Margo intento golpear a Edith pero su pierna fue detenida por la telequinesis de Helena quien la hizo estrellarse contra un contenedor.

-Controlabas tus golpes- dijo Helena a Edith

Por su parte Zita forcejeaba con Azarim.

-Yo no asesine a tus padres- respondio Zita

-Y porque huiste entonces?!- pregunto Azarim

Azarim derribo a Zita y cuando iba a golpearla, fue detenido por la telequinesis de Helena quien lo lanzo contra el ala de uno de los aviones.

Mientras tanto, Hiro empezo a pelear con Antonio.

-Niño, hay cosas en juego que tu no entiendes- respondio Antonio deteniendo a Hiro

-Sherman dijo que lo dirias, ¡ja!- rio Hiro

Antonio le lanzo una rafaga a Hiro y este la esquivo aterrizando en el puente para entrar a uno de los aviones.

Mientras tanto, Sherman perseguia a Kristy.

-Agnes! me lo quitas de encima?!- pidio Kristy evadiendo los ataques de Sherman

-Todo listo?- pregunto Agnes a Joan y Susans quienes estaban encogidos montados en una flecha con forna de cuerno de unicornio

-Si, estamos bien chica flecha, dispara! dispara!- Exclamaron Joan y Susana

Con esa oportunidad, Agnes disparo...

-Ataque flecha de unicornio explosivo!- grito Agnes disparando la flecha

La flecha se dividio en varias partes las cuales explotaron para distraer a Sherman, Joan y Susana iban en la ultima parte que exploto y aprovechando que Sherman estaba distraido, ambos entraron al mecanismo del traje de Sherman.

De vuelta con Antonio y Hiro...

-Te dijo otra cosa?- pregunto Antonio

-Que te equivocas, pero crees tener razon, eso te hace peligroso- respondio Hiro saltando y deteniendo los brazos de Antonio con sus redes. Antonio con todas sus fuerzas agarro las redes y avento a Hiro debajo del mismo puente donde estuvo antes, el cual casi cae sobre Hiro, pero pudo detenerlo, pues el tiempo que llevaba como lider de los grandes heroes, lo hizo aumentar de musculatura.

-Eres valiente, ¿de donde eres niño?- pregunto Antonio

-San Fransokio, Japon- respondio Hiro con dificultad soportando el peso del puente.

-Mexico- respondio Antonio alejandose

Regresando con Agnes, ella le disparaba flechas a Sherman, pero cuando este le quiso dar con los repulsores de sus manos, estos no dispararon.

-Pero que...?!- pregunto Sherman desconcertado

-Oh creo que vas a tener que llevarlo al taller respondio Joan burlonamente mientras el y Susana desconectaban las funciones del traje de Sherman.

-Quien esta hablandome?- pregunto Sherman irritado

-Somos tu conciencia, hace mucho que no hablamos- se burlo Susana

Con lo unico con lo que Joan y Susana no contaban era con el sistema de enfriamiento del traje de Sherman el cual los saco a ambos volando.

Mientras tanto, Antonio se habia reunido con Zita.

-Debemos irnos, el ya debe haber llegado a Siberia- respondio Zita

-Hay que alejar a los voladores- respondio Antonio- me encargare de Kurt, tu corre a Jet

-No! corre tu al jet, corran los 2!- exclamo Kristy mientras Mason la perseguia- los demas ya no saldremos de aqui

-Odio admitirlo, pero si queremos ganar, algunos de nosotros tienen que perder- opino Agnes

-Crees que yo me voy a rendir tan facil?- pregunto Edith

-Esta no es la verdadera pelea Antonio!- exclamo Kristy

-Te oigo fuerte y claro, cual es el plan?- pregunto Antonio

-Nesecitamos una distraccion, algo muy grande- respondio Kristy

-Joan, Susana, pueden encargarse de eso?- pregunto Antonio

-Si nuestros trajes pueden hacer eso, no se si lo soportemos, a mi señal, corran como locos!- exclamo Joan corriendo junto a Susana.

Joan y Susana encogidos, cayeron sobre el traje de Mason y con dificultad cambiaron las funciones de sus trajes.

De un Momento a otro, Joan y Susana cambiaron de tamaño y se hicieron unos gigantes y atraparon a Mason en el aire.

-No puede ser!- gritaron Hiro y Ostein

-Ok, los enanos de pronto son grandes, muy grandes!- gritaba Mason tratando de safarse.

Antonio y Zita vieron como Joan y Susana se habian vuelto gigantes.

-Esa es la señal- sonrio Antonio

-Asi se hace!- exclamo Kristy

-Devuelvanme a Mason!- les reclamo Sherman

Joan avento a Mason, pero Hiro pudo atraparlo

-Oigan! han visto esa pelicula antigua? "El Imperio Contraataca"?- pregunto Hiro

-Que dice? Sherman que edad tiene ese niño?- pregunto Mason

-No lo se, no le hice la prueba de carbono- opino Sherman

-Recuerdan esa escena!... en el planeta nevado!... con los caminantes gigantes?- pegunto Hiro usando su red para enredar las piernas de Joan y Susana

-Talvez el chamaco tenga una buena idea- opino Sherman

Y entre Sherman y Mason, golpearon a Joan haciendo que cayera junto con Susana.

Joan y Susana regresaron a su tamaño normal un tanto adoloridos por el golpe.

-Alguien tiene gajos de naranja?- pregunto Susana

-Yo tambien quiero!- respondio Joan con dificultad

Por su parte, Sherman se reunia con Hiro...

-Lo logre Sr Sherman! ahora que hago?- pregunto Hiro

-Ya hiciste suficiente, a partir de ahora, me encargare yo- respondio Sherman

-Pero yo...- trato de decir Hiro

-Regresa a tu casa, o te acusare con tu tia- le advirtio Sherman

-Esta bien- respondio Hiro molesto

Esa misma noche, Hiro se encontraba en su cuarto de hotel.

-Fue lo mas asombroso que me haya pasado! recibi un par de golpes, pero valio la pena- respondio Hiro

En ese momento sono su celular, era una video llamada de Sherman

-Hola Hiro- saludo Sherman

-Sr Sherman! que sorpresa que llame!- opino Hiro

-Si, llame para avisarte que ya puedes regresar a San Fransokio y puedes quedarte con el traje- explico Sherman

-Y la siguiente mision?- pregunto Hiro

-Te llamaremos, solo no hagas nada que yo haria, y definitivamente no hagas nada que yo no haria- explico Sherman

Hiro no entendio el concepto.

-Hay una barrera en medio y ahi es donde tu trabajaras, puedes seguir patrullando las calles, pero tus amigos no pueden saber nada de lo que paso, ¿Entendido?- explico Sherman

-Eh... ok- respondio Hiro


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, ME AGRADA SABER QUE ESTE FIC ESTA TENIENDO TAN BUENA ACEPTACION COMO LOS ANTERIORES.**

 **IRE RESPONDIENDO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME VAYAN DEjando.**

 **CTHULU´S KILLER: CLARO QUE CONTINUARE ESTA HISTORIA Y TAMBIEN LAS QUE LE SIGUEN, SI ME DEMORO ES POR LOS TRABAJOS Y TAREAS QUE LA UNIVERSIDAD ME VA DEJANDO.**

 **BIGDRAGON500: SI SE NOTA QUE HE MEJORADO EN CUANTO A REDACCION, PORQUE EL PRIMER FIC LO EMPECE A ESCRIBIR A PRINCIPIOS DE 2015 Y HE MEJORANDO CON FORME MAS ESCRIBO**

Un par de meses despues, la vida de Hiro continuaba normal, el siempre esperaba a que lo llamaran para otra mision, pero hasta la fecha, no lo habian llamado para ninguna mision.

Hiro se encontraba llegando a su universidad "El Instituto Tecnologico de San Fransokio", se detuvo en su casillero para sacar algunas cosas, en ese momento unas figuritas de lego de Han Solo y Chewbaca aparecieron en su hombro y alguien por detras.

-Unete a nosotros, y ayudanos a construir el halcon milenario de Lego- se oyo decir a un chico tratando de hacer una voz mas grave

Hiro volteo y vio que se trataba de un chico de casi 14 años, cabello negro, piel morena, nariz chata y estaba vestido con una camiseta blanca sin mangas, sudadera roja con capucha, pantalon de mezclilla, tenis y una guitarra blanca colgada en la espalda.

-Que? cuantas piezas son?- pregunto Hiro

-Son 7541- sonrio el chico moreno

-Me encantaria Miguel, pero si el Sr Sherman me nesecita, tengo que estar ahi, aunque talvez pueda hacer una exepcion hoy- opino Hiro

-Ok, puedo empezar con la estuctura de la nave, puedo ir a tu casa y ahi le seguimos entre los dos con el interior y exterior de la nave, te parece?- pregunto Miguel

Miguel Rivera se habia ido de intercambio estudiantil a San Fransokio debido a su talento musical, pero debido a que su famila no quiso separarse de el por tanto tiempo, se fueron con el, tenia poco de que habian llegado, cuando fue inscrito en el "El Instituto Tecnologico de San Fransokio" al primero que conocio fue a Hiro, y desde ahi Miguel y Hiro se habian vuelto grandes "amigos".

-Hiro, me estas escuchando?- pregunto Miguel

Hiro por su parte dejo de escuchar a Miguel, pues se le habia quedado viendo a su "amiga" y compañera de equipo Gogo Tomago.

-Hola nerds, no vienen?- pregunto Gogo

-Eh... si... si claro- tartamudeo Hiro sonriendo

Hiro, Gogo y Miguel avanzaron a su clase, pero Miguel aprovecho y se puso a tocar sus guitarra.

Miguel: _Ella te trae un poco loco, un poquititito loco_

 _Estoy adivinando qué quieres y pa' cuándo_

 _Y así estoy celebrando, que me he vuelto un poco loco_

Hiro y Gogo al oir eso se paralizaron de la verguenza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Miguel: _¡Un poquititititititititi-titititito loco!_

-Miguel callate!- lo regañaron Hiro y Gogo

-Ok ok, me callo, ya estan igual que como estaba mi abuela Elena- respondio Miguel aguantando la risa.

 **PARA LOS QUE LO HABRAN NOTADO, EL PERSONAJE DE MIGUEL RIVERA ES EL MISMO NIÑO QUE PROTAGONIZO LA PELICULA GANADORA DEL OSCAR "COCO", MUY BUENA PELICULA, SE LAS RECOMIENDO SI NO LA HAN VISTO.**

 **LA RAZON POR LA QUE LO INCLUI A MIGUEL EN ESTE FIC FUE POR QUE UN DIA POR ALLA EN DICIEMBRE DEL 2017, VI QUE ALGUNOS FAN EMPAREJARON A MIGUEL CON HIRO, AUN CUANDO SE ME HIZO ORIGINAL, YO DECICI PONERLO COMO SU MEJOR AMIGO, FANS DE "HIGUEL" NO ME ODIEN POR FAVOR, YA VERAN QUE LA HISTORIA SE IRA PONIENDO INTERESANTE CONFORME AVANCEN LOS CAPITULO, NO OLVIDEN RECOMENDAR ESTE FIC, LEER LAS HISTORIAS ANTERIORES SI SON NUEVOS Y DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS DEVUELTA A ESTE FIC, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE ESTE FIC ESTE TENIENDO TANTA ACEPTACION COMO LOS ANTERIORES, Y QUE A MUCHOS LES HA GUSTADO LA "AMISTAD" QUE HAY ENTRE HIRO Y MIGUEL, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS RESPONDIENDO A LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJARON...**

 **BIGDRAGON500: SI LLEGO A ACTUALIZAR MUY SEGUIDO ES PORQUE SE ME PRESENTA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HACERLO**

 **NACHETO18: SI ES POSIBLE QUE HAYA OTRO CAPITULO DE MIGUEL DANDOLE SERENATA A HIROGO JEJE**

Durante el resto de la mañana, Hiro trataba de olvidar ese momento incomodo que Milguel los habia hecho pasar a el y a Gogo.

Durante la clase de Quimica, Hiro a escondidas de su profesor y de sus amigos, creaba una nueva version de la red congeladora de su traje.

Durante su clase de Matematicas, Hiro trataba de distraerse viendo un video que grabaron de el peleando con el equipo de Antonio.

-Hiro! Estas con nosotros?- pregunto la profesora

-Eh... si si, lo siento- respondio Hiro

Durante clase de fisica, Hiro hablaba con su profesor respecto a la posibilidad de no ir a un paseo escolar.

-Estas seguro de que no podras ir Hiro?- pregunto el profesor

-Si, si el Sr Sherman me nesecita en la pasantia, forzosamente tengo que estar aqui- respondio Hiro

-Ja! tu nunca has estado en la misma habitacion que Sherman Peabody- se burlo Haldor, un chico del Instituto con el que Hiro tenia cierta rivalidad.

-Quieres callarte Haldor?- le reclamaron Gogo y Miguel

-Si Haldor! nadie pidio tu opinion!- agrego Honey

-Oh, quieren que me calle? Enserio alguno de ustedes le va a creer a Hiro esa guarrada de que conocio al mismisimo "Sherman Thaddeus Peabody"? No verdad?!- reclamo Haldor a los otros amigos de Hiro

Hiro por su parte no sabia que decir, queira decirles a sus amigos la verda , pero Sherman se lo tenía prohibido.

Mas tarde, una vez que sono la campana de salida, Hiro logro ser el primero en salir de la escuela, y aprovechando que los otros no habian salido aun, salto por la barda y se fue corriendo hacia un callejon donde puso su mochila detras de unos contenedores de basura.

Luego empezo a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, luego saco su traje que Sherman le habia dado y se lo puso rapidamente, el traje le quedaba un poco flojo, pero con la tecnologia que tenia, se podia adaptar a cualquier talla.

Una vez que Hiro ya tenia su traje puesto y ajustado a su talla, salto hacia el techo del edificio puesto que no era tan alto, y entre saltos, se puso a patrullar las calles de San Fransokio.

-Oh perfecto- sonrio Hiro

En ese momento estaban robando una bicicleta que estaba encadenada.

-Oye me detienes esto?- pregunto Hiro apareciendo frente al ladron y enredandolo con un gancho que estaba sujeto a una red, la cual jalo al ladron dejandolo colgando.

-Oigan esta bici es de alguien?! de nadie!?- pregunto Hiro

Al no encontrar al dueño, dejo la bicicleta con una a aquel que fuese el dueño.

Durante el resto del dia, Hiro ayudo a unas cuantas personas mas, desde una señora que se habia perdido, rescatar a un gato de un arbol, hasta hacer maromas para personas que lo veian desde lejos.

Hiro iba a saltar, pero el calculo le fallo y se termino estampando con el techo de un edificio.

-Uy! Estoy bien!- se quejo Hiro intentando recuperarse del golpe- como quisiera que Baymax fuera mas portatil, pero ni siquiera el Sr Sherman me deja llevarlo a mis misiones personales!

Al atardecer, Hiro notificaba todo a Sherman, pero era enviado al buzon de voz de su mayordomo Niles.

-Hola, llamo para notificar mi reporte de hoy, detuve el robo de una bicicleta, pero el dueño nunca aparecio, baje a un gato de un arbol y ayude a una señora que estaba perdida, me compro un churro. Oiga quisiera saber cuando sera la siguiente mision, soy Hiro porcierto, Hiro Hamada.

Hiro colgo.

-Ay para que le dije lo del churro? Porque ya no ocurren cosas emocionantes por aqui? Desde la batalla contra Callaghan y la pelea contra el demente equipo de "Antonio El Hombre en Llamas" no ha habido nada interesante, ya ni puedo salir con mis amigos a patrullar las calles, como quisiera que algo emocionante sucediera- se quejo Hiro

En ese momento como si su peticion hubiese sido escuchada, el banco de enfrente estaba siendo robado.

-Ah porfin algo bueno- opino Hiro cerrando el visor de su casco.

En aquel banco, los ladrones usaban unas armas bastante inusuales que les servian para vacial los cajeros mas rapido.

-Estas cosas si que sirven! jeje- rio el primer ladron

-Te lo dije!- rio otro

Por su parte, Hiro entraba al banco sin que los ladrones lo vieran.

-Hola, se les perdio algo?- pregunto Hiro

Debido a eso, los ladrones voltearon.

-Eh... pueden explicar el porque las mascaras?- pregunto Hiro riendo, pues los ladrones tenian puestas unas mascaras muy mal hechas de algunos superheroes, entre ellos de Wolverine, del Capitan America, de Thor, de Hulk y Ironman.

Hiro empezo a pelear con los ladrones, pero por sus armas, ellos podian defenderse mejor.

A los ladrones con mascaras de Wolverine, Hulk y Thor los pudo vencer facilmente a golpes.

El ladron que llevaba la mascara del Capitan America agarro una de sus armas magneticas y atrapo a Hiro en un campo de fuerza.

-Ah! que es esto?- pregunto Hiro

Hiro a duras penas logro liberarse, pero el de la mascara de Iron man intento dispararle a Hiro con su arma de laser la cual Hiro desvio y se termino disparando al exterior del banco haciendo explotar la tienda de enfrente.

-Oh no!- exclamo Hiro

Hiro salio rapidamente a la tienda de enfrente la cual estaba totalmente en llamas.

Afortunadamente, Hiro logro sacar a las pocas personas que estaban dentro y se alejo corriendo...


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA A TODOS, DESPUES DE UN PAR DE DIAS AUSENTE POR LA ESCUELA, ALFIN ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **AHORA RESPONDERÉ A LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJARON...**

 **BIGDRAGON500: SI HE LLEGADO A HACER CAPITULOS LARGO EN LOS FICS ANTERIORES PERO PORQUE YA TENIA LOS CAPITULOS PUBLICADOS EN OTRA PAGINA Y CUANDO SENTIA QUE EL CAPITULO ESTABA DEMASIADO CORTO, LO UNIA, Y AHORA SOLO PUEDO HACER CAPITULOS LARGOS SI EL TIEMPO ME LO PERMITE, O SI PIENSO QUE ES NESESARIO**

 **NACHETO18: AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO.**

Ya era de noche y mientras Hiro regresaba a su casa, le llamaba al mayordomo de Sherman para notificarle lo sucedido.

-Niles! Algo loco acaba de pasarme! Unos tipos estaban asaltando un banco y los detuve, pero tenian unas armas bastante extrañas- exclamo Hiro

-Oye niño, ahora no, me encuentro muy ocupado con la mudanza- respondio Niles

-Mudanza? cual mudanza?- pregunto Hiro

-No te dijeron? Sherman y sus padres vendieron las instalaciones de Industrias Peabody, ahora todo su equipo sera mudado a las nuevas instalaciones al norte de Nueva York- explico Niles

-Espera... que?- pregunto Hiro- pero y si me nesecita?

-Escucha, Sherman se hace cargo de que yo sea responsable, y yo me hago cargo de que tu seas responsable- respondio Niles

En ese momento Hiro llego al callejon y vio que su mochila no estaba.

-Ay no, mi mochila ya no esta- respondio Hiro

-Eso no sono responsable- opino Niles

-Escucha tengo que irme, luego te hablo- respondio Hiro

-O mejor no- colgo Niles

Momentos despues, Hiro llegaba a su casa, pero para que Tadashi y Tia Cass no lo vieran, tuvo que entrar por la ventana asegurandose que Tadashi no estuviera ahi.

Hiro entro por la ventana y con el adherimiento de su traje pudo gatear por el techo hasta revisar que Tadashi y Cass no estuvieran cerca de la escalera, asi que al ver que no habia peligro, aterrizo aliviado.

Pero al voltear, Hiro se paralizo, no contaba con que Miguel sentado en su cama con el Halcon Milenario de lego en los brazos.

Miguel por su parte seguia en su asombro que termino soltando el Halcon Milenario de Lego y estallo en miles de piezas al impactar contra el suelo.

-Que fue eso?- pregunto la tia Cass

-Eh... No! no es nada!- Exclamo Hiro

Miguel se puso de pie y hablo...

-Eres de los Grandes Heroes!- susurro Miguel

-No! no lo soy!- exclamo Hiro quitandose su traje quedando en ropa interior

-Estabas en el techo!- susurro Miguel

-No es verdad! que haces en mi cuarto?- pregunto Hiro

-Tu tia Cass me dejo entrar, dijiste que terminariamos el Halcon Milenario!

Hiro por la prisa de esconder su traje, no se fijo donde pisaba y termino pisando unas de las piezas de lego del halcon de Miguel.

-Auch!- se quejo Hiro

Con ese "Auch", el robot medico aparecio.

-Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente medico personal, ¿En que te puedo servir?- pregunto el robot

-Tienes un robot medico inflable? eso esta de lujo!- exclamo Miguel

En ese momento la tia Cass subio las escaleras a la habitacion de Hiro.

-Fiu!, creo que esa receta que la vecina me sugirio no salio tambien que digamos, jeje- respondio Cass, pues la comida que habia preparado no le habia quedado bien, y eso que era muy buena cocinera- Oye Hiro, y si mejor vamos tu, tu hermano y yo a cenar? Miguel quieres venir?

-Me encantaria- respondio Miguel

-No! el tiene algo que hacer, ¿Verdad Miguel?- pregunto Hiro diciendo lo ultimo entre dientes

-Eh... si, ya me acorde de lo que tenia que hacer- respondio Miguel siguiendole la corriente a Hiro

-Ah y porfavor, vistete Hiro- respondio Cass saliendo de la habitacion

-Ella y tu hermano no lo saben?- susurro Miguel

-No, no lo saben, solo el Sr Sherman, el sabe de mis amigos y yo y me dio este traje- explico Hiro susurrando mientras se vestia

-Sherman Peabody te dio eso?! eres de La Fuerza del Tiempo?- pregunto Miguel

-Podria decirse, pero no le puedes decir a nadie, tienes que guardar el secreto, Miguel- pidio Hiro

-Quiero trabajar contigo, ya no soy tan bueno guardando secretos y mi familia lo sabe- respondio Miguel

-Bueno Miguel, mañana te cuento todo en la escuela- respondio Hiro ya vestido conduciendo a Miguel a las escaleras

-Oye, como le haces para ser de los Grandes Heroes y la pasantia con Sherman?- pregunto Miguel

-Esta es la pasantia- explico Hiro

-Ah ya- reacciono Miguel- Oye y tu robot que?

-Ah si es cierto, Baymax, estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado- respondio Hiro

Acto seguido, Baymax se desinflo y volvio a su base.

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, SI PUEDO TRATARE DE HACER LOS CAPITULOS MAS LARGOS, EN FIN ESO ES TODO, LOS VEO EN LA PROXIMA...**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY, COMO ES PUENTE, HE TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ACTUALIZAR**

 **AHORA RESPONDERÉ A LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJARON...**

 **BIGDRAGON500: LOS AMIGOS DE HIRO SI TENDRAN MAS PROTAGONISMO CONFORME AVANCEN LOS CAPITULOS AUNQUE LA HISTORIA ESTE MAS CENTRADA EN HIRO, PERO YA VERAS QUE EN FUTUROS CAPITULOS TENDRAN MAS PROTAGONISMO**

 **AHORA SI VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

A la mañana siguiente, camino a la escuela, Hiro le contaba toda la historia...

-Entonces tu hermano murio?- pregunto Miguel

-Asi es, no tienes idea de cuanto me deprimi en aquel entonces, cuando descubri que el causante habia usado mis microbots, decidi investigar y Baymax y mis amigos me ayudaron, fue ahi cuando a Fred se le ocurrio la idea de que fueramos superheroes- explico Hiro

-Genial- opino Miguel

-Cuando descubri que Callaghan fue el causante, decidi deterlo para vengar la muerte de Tadashi, pero hasta hace poco, me entere que mi hermano seguia vivo y que habia sido secuestrado por la mafia china que en realidad buscaba a Callaghan- termino de explicar Hiro

-Ah ya entendi, y como escapo de la mafia china?- respondio Miguel

-Con una armadura voladora de Samurai- explico Hiro

-Cool!- opino Miguel

En ese momento, Hiro y Miguel pasaron por el banco donde Hiro estuvo la noche anterior.

-Estuviste aqui anoche?- pregunto Miguel

-Asi es, esos ladrones dieron buena pelea- opino Hiro

Durante el resto del dia, Hiro le explicaba en secreto a Miguel las habilidades de sus compañeros, ahora se encontraban en clase de gimnasia.

-A ver, dejame ver si entendi... Honey tiene esferas quimicas, Wasabi tiene cortadoras de laser, Gogo tiene discos magneticos que tambien le sirven para cortar, Fred tiene un traje de una criatura que lanza fuego y Baymax es un robot medico inflable con armadura y habilidades en artes marciales- asimilo Miguel- tue que poderes tienes?

-Al principio solo tenia imanes en mi traje que me servian para sostenerme de Baymax, pero Sherman le dio nuevos aditamentos como un lanzador de redes congeladoras, el poder adherirme a cualquier superficie y tambien vision infraroja para rastrear señales de calor- explico Hiro- Ah porcierto, tambien hay una nueva miembro, despues de que salvamos a Abigail Callaghan de aquel portal, ella juro guardar nuestro secreto si la dejabamos unirse a nosotros.

-Yo tambien quisiera un super traje como el de ustedes- opino Miguel

-Pues no creo que puedas hacer mucho con tocar la guitarra y cantar las canciones de tu tatarabuelo Hector- bromeo Hiro

-Oye! Las canciones de mi tatarabuelo Hector son muy famosas y lo sabes- se quejo Miguel

-Aun no puedo creer que soportaras vivir 12 años en una familia de zapateros que odia la musica- opino Hiro

-Eso no es mi culpa, fue culpa de Ernesto de la Cruz, el asesino a mi tatarabuelo Hector cuando queria regresar a Santa Cecilia con mi tatarabuela Imelda y mi bisabuela Coco, pero mi abuela Elena se encargo de fomentar el odio a la musica en toooda mi familia, yo tuve suerte de que que no me afectara- explico Miguel

-Yo en tu lugar habria huido desde hace mucho- opino Hiro

-Al menos logre que mi bisabuela Coco recordara a su papá Hector para que no desapareciera del mundo de los muertos- agrego Miguel

-Ahora entiendo el contexto de esa cancion de "Recuerdame"- opino Hiro

-Porque crees que es la mas famosa? aunque en realidad esa cancion, Hector la escribio para mi bisabuela Coco cuando era pequeña para que ella lo recordara- opino Miguel

-Por cierto, ¿como le va a tu familia con el negocio?-quiso saber Hiro

-Pues mucho mejor que cuando viviamos en Santa Cecilia, al principio les costo algo de trabajo adaptarse, pero con la tecnologia de aqui, pueden fabricar mas facil, rapido y mejor, hasta ya crearon 10 modelos nuevos, aunque mi abuela Elena aun prefiere el metodo tradicional- explico Miguel

-Genial! talvez algun dia lleve a mis amigos a que vean que hay, porque creeme, Honey compraria todos y Fred pediria que los personalicen con estampados, jeje- rio Hiro

-Ya me imagino de que- agrego Miguel

En ese momento, Hiro y Miguel alcanzaron a oir a un grupo de chicos y chicas que hablaban de los Grandes Heroes...

-Me gustaria tener los discos cortadores de la chica de traje amarillo, asi ya no tengo que usar la bicicleta de mi hermano- opino una chica rubia

-A mi me gusta el chico del traje de bestia que lanza fuego- opino una chica castaña

-Y tu como sabes que es un chico? a ver, explicame- pregunto la chica rubia del inicio

-Que nunca lo has oido gritar "KAWABONGA!" se le nota que es un chico- respondio la castaña

-Y que me dicen del chico de traje morado que siempre va sobre el gigante rojo?- pregunto una chica pelirroja

-Yo hace poco lo vi trabajando solo, desconozco la razon- opino la rubia del inicio

-HIRO CONOCE A LOS GRANDES HEROES!- grito Miguel pero Hiro le tapo la boca

Por esa metida de pata de Miguel, varios chicos y chicas (entre ellos los amigos de Hiro) voltearon a verlos a el y a Miguel.

-Aja si, que gran chiste, estavez no nos vas a engañar- opino Haldo, el ,mismo chico con el que Hiro se peleo el dia anterior.

-No es en serio- insistio Miguel pero Hiro lo calló

-Si hablas en serio, porque no los invitas a la fiesta de Fred de esta noche?- pregunto Haldor y todos voltearon a ver a Fred

-Ah, si es cierto, quise aprovechar que mis padres no estaran y es el cumpleaños de Abigail- explico Fred

La clase de deportes termino y Hiro junto con Miguel se dirigian a su clase.

Pero en ese m0omento, alguien llego por atras y amordaso a Hiro y se lo llevo al baño.

Una vez que Hiro ya estaba en el baño, vio "quienes lo habian interceptado, eran sus amigos los Grandes Heroes.

-Chicos?- pregunto Hiro desconcertado, pues no esperaba esa actitud de sus amigos.

Ahora nos vas a explicar como es que tu amiguito Miguel sabe de nosotros- le advirtio Gogo jalandolo de la camisa

-Gogo, calmate, tampoco te pongas en ese plan- la tranquilizo Honey- recuerda respira profundo

-Ya me calme- respondio Gogo mas tranquila

-Tu si, pero yo no!- exclamo Wasabi todo histerico

Debido a que Wasabi no se calmaba, Fred y Abigail le dieron en el hombro, cerca del cuello el cual era su punto debil que lo adormecio.

-Ahora dinos, como es que tu amigo Miguel sabe de nosotros? y porque ya no sales con nosotros?-pregunto Gogo a Hiro

-Me siento muy apenado, pero no voy a decircelos- respondio Hiro

-Pues no nos vamos a arriesgar a aparecer en la fiesta de Fred, no has pensado que sospecharan si nos ven como los Grandes Heroes pero que nosotros no estamos ahi?- pregunto Gogo

-Puedo aparecer yo y decir que ustedes no pudieron venir- sugirio Hiro saliendo del baño

-Oye Hiro espera! Tadashi no lo sabe?-pregunto Honey

-No Honey, aun no lo sabe- respondio Hiro saliendo del baño

Honey se alivio de saber que Tadashi aun no sabia de ella como miembro de los grandes Heroes.

-Que creen que nos este ocultando Hiro?- pregunto Abigail

-No se pero lo vamos a averiguar- respondio Gogo

 **HONESTAMENTE NO SE SI EN LA SERIE, EL HERMANO DE HIRO REVIVIRA O NUNCA SE MURIO, PERO YO SENTI QUE ERA NESESARIO SU REGRESO, EN FUTUROS CAPITULOS VERAN PORQUE...**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL NUEVO CAPITULO DE HOY, SE QUE TARDE UN RATO PERO YA SABEN, LA ESCUELA, POR FORTUNA TENDRE VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA ASI QUE TENDRE UN POCO MAS DE TIEMPO LIBRE, ASI QUE RESPONDERE LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON...**

NACHETO18: TIENES RAZON, MIGUEL NO SABE GUARDAN TAN BIEN LOS SECRETOS ULTIMAMENTE.

ASI QUE VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO...

Esa misma noche, Hiro y Miguel habian llegado a la fiesta en la mansion de Fred gracias a que la Tia Cass los habia llevado.

-Vaya! se ve que esta buena la fiesta, aun me acuerdo de estas fiestas- opino la tia Cass viendo la fiesta desde afuera

-Si, sera una noche inolvidable- opino Miguel quien estaba vestido con el mismo traje rojo de mariachi que uso al final de "Coco" cuando canto "Latido de mi corazon".

-Miguel, hay trajes que doman al hombre, pero tu domas el traje- opino Cass

-Si, me da confianza, solo la uso en momentos especiales- respondio Miguel

-Ya me arrepenti, oigan mejor vamonos- sugirio Hiro

-Ay Hiro, ya se, ya se que es muy dificil tratar de convivir con todos los cambios que esta sufriendo tu cuerpo, estas floreciendo- respondio Cass dandole consejos de motivacion a Hiro

-Aja- opino Hiro un tanto incomodo

-Oye no te deberias preocupar, tu amigo Miguel ira contigo, y tu hermano ya esta en esa fiesta con Honey, y las fiestas ayudan a bajar el estres- respondio Cass

-Esta bien, si voy a ir entonces- respondio Hiro abriendo la puerta y saliendo del auto de su tia

-Hiro!- lo llamo Cass

-Si?- pregunto Hiro

-Diviértete- sonrio Cass

-Eso hare- sonrio Hiro

-Miguel! cuidalo por mi- pidio Cass

-Ok, bye Cass!- se despidio Miguel

Y Cass se fue...

-Tienes tu traje?- pregunto Miguel

-Solo el de mallas y esta debajo de mi ropa, el resto esta en mi mochila- explico Hiro

-Eso se va a descontrolar!- se emociono Miguel

Hiro y Miguel entraton a la mansion de Fred y vieron que estaba a tope, habia musica de todo tipo, especialmente electronica la cual para mala suerte de Hiro estaba a cargo de su rival Haldor

-Hiro! me sorprende que estes aqui!- exclamo Tadashi acercandose con Honey- que haces aqui? no eres de fiestas que digamos

-Fred nos invito- explico Hiro

En ese momento Haldor vio que Hiro habia llegado y encendio el microofono.

-Miren quien llego! es Hiro!- exclamo Haldor burlonamente y todos voltearon a ver a Hiro y Miguel

-Ay lo que me faltaba- penso Hiro

-Donde estan tus amigos los Grandes Heroes?, ah! si es cierto no estan aqui, solo esta tu amigo Miguel con ese ridiculo traje de charro- se burlo Haldor

-Ahora veras!- respondio Miguel molesto sacando su guitarra dispuesto a golpear a Haldor

-No detente!- lo detuvo Hiro

-Me puedes explicar que sucede?- pregunto Tadashi

-Hiro conoce a los Grandes Heroes, y Haldor lo reto a que los trajera a la fiesta de Fred- explicaron Honey y Miguel

-Vaya! pues si es asi, quiero conocerlos- opino Tadashi

-Ya veras que si vendran- aseguro Hiro

Momentos despues Hiro se encontraba en el techo de la mansion de Fred ya con su traje listo y viendo la fiesta desde una distancia prudente.

-Ah pero que estoy haciendo?- se pregunto Hiro- no, tengo que tranquilizarme, solo es una fiesta, no es como si fuera a presentar a mis amigos frente a todo el mundo ¿verdad?, solo espero no hacer el ridiculo apareciendo yo solo

Hiro se disponia a entrar a la fiesta, pero en ese momento un ruido estruendoso a lo lejos llamo su atencion.

-Que fue eso? ire a averiguar- respondio Hiro dejando la fiesta

 **OK, SE QUE EL CAPITULO FUE ALGO CORTO, PERO YA VERAN QUE HABRA MAS ACCION CONFORME AVANCEN LOS CAPITULOS. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS Y LOS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO...**


	8. Chapter 8

**PRIMERO QUE NADA, UNA DISCULPA SI NO HE ACTUALIZADO EN ESTAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS, PERO LA ESCUELA SE ME VINO ENCIMA, Y ME EMPEZARON A DEJAR TAREAS POR MONTONES Y PARA EMPEORAR LAS COSAS, YA SE VIENEN LOS EXÁMENES FINALES, PERO LES ASEGURO QUE UNA VEZ QUE TERMINEN, VOLVERÉ A SEGUIR PUBLICANDO, AUNQUE LO DUDO, PUES JUSTO CUANDO ACABAN, SE ESTRENA "Avengers: Infinity War" Y TENDRÉ EL HYPE POR LOS CIELOS Y EL INFINITO, PERO SI VOLVERÉ A ACTUALIZAR, PORCIERTO, SI VEN QUE LLEGA A HABER LENGUAJE UN TANTO DIFERENTE EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS, ESO ES PORQUE QUIERO DARLE UN TONO MAS MADURO A ESTE FIC, ASÍ QUE VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

-Me puedes explicar que sucede?- pregunto Tadashi

-Hiro conoce a los Grandes Heroes, y Haldor lo reto a que los trajera a la fiesta de Fred- explicaron Honey y Miguel

-Vaya! pues si es asi, quiero conocerlos- opino Tadashi

-Ya veras que si vendran- aseguro Hiro

Momentos despues Hiro se encontraba en el techo de la mansion de Fred ya con su traje listo y viendo la fiesta desde una distancia prudente.

-Ah pero que estoy haciendo?- se pregunto Hiro- no, tengo que tranquilizarme, solo es una fiesta, no es como si fuera a presentar a mis amigos frente a todo el mundo ¿verdad?, solo espero no hacer el ridiculo apareciendo yo solo

Hiro se disponia a entrar a la fiesta, pero en ese momento un ruido estruendoso a lo lejos llamo su atencion.

-Que fue eso? ire a averiguar- respondio Hiro dejando la fiesta

Mientras tanto un par de calles mas lejos, unos sujetos estaban probando unas armas un tanto extrañas haciendo explotar autos a pocos metros de ahi...

-¿Y bien? que te parece? es uno de los brazos mecanicos del Rhino de la presa hoover- opino uno de los sujetos con una playera amarilla y chaleco cafe rojizo.

-Esta bueno, pero yo busco algo menos ruidoso- respondio otro a lado que iba vestido con una polera azul oscuro

-Tu solo dime que buscas, tengo muchas cosas buenas- respondio el de chaleco marron

En ese mismo momento, Hiro había llegado y los espiaba desde el techo de un puente que estaba arriba de ellos.

-Ah, asi que ellos les vendieron las armas a los de ayer- penso Hiro

-Tengo granadas de agujero negro, rifles convertidores de materia, todavia me queda algo del PX-41- explico aquel hombre revisando dentro de su camioneta

-Oye, yo solo busco algo para asaltar a alguien, no para enviarlos al pasado- respondio el de la polera

-Tambien tengo escaladores antigravitacionales- respondio el del chaleco

-Escaladores?- pregunto el de la polera

Pero para la mala suerte de Hiro, su celular empezo a sonar, era Miguel quien lo llamaba, pudo apagar su celular, pero ya era muy tarde, ya lo habian oido..

-Que carajos fue eso?- pregunto el de chaleco marron, pero en eso volteo a ver a su comprador de la polera

-Es una trampa verdad?!- pregunto el de chaleco marron apuntandole con su arma

-Oye oye, calmate!- respondio el de la polera levantando las manos

Hiro al ver lo que habia causado, salto del puente y lo vieron.

-Oye! espera! si vas a dispararle a alguien, que sea a mi!- lo desafio Hiro

-Ok- respondio el del chaleco marron

-Hiro corrio para taclearlo pero el otro fue mas rapido y con su cañon manual de electrochoque, golpeo a Hiro

Aprovechando eso, el del chaleco marron entro a su camioneta, por su parte el de la polera entro a su auto y ambos tomaron caminos separados.

Hiro reacciono a tiempo y al ver que el del chaleco marron se iba en su camioneta, lanzo una red a la parte trasera de la camioneta la cual lo empezo a arrastrar.

Durante varias calles, Hiro fue arrastrado por la camioneta, y por mas que intentara ponerse de pie, no lo lograba.

-Ya me canse, lo voy a llamar- respondio el de chaleco marron mientras manejaba.


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA A TODOS, YA, PORFIN HOY EN LA MAÑANA ACABARON MIS EXAMENES, ASI QUE EL FIC YA SEGUIRA SU RITMO NORMAL, AHORA RESPONDERE LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJARON.**

 **BIGDRAGON500: LEE EL CAPITULO Y LO SABRAS**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Durante varias calles, Hiro fue arrastrado por la camioneta, y por mas que intentara ponerse de pie, no lo lograba.

-Ya me canse, lo voy a llamar- respondio el de chaleco marron mientras manejaba.

Mientras tanto en la base de Adrian, el barbudo de sombrero judio vio que el telefono de su jefe estaba sonando, asi que contesto.

-Telefono de Adrian?- pregunto el barbudo

Al oir todo el ruido y destrozos del otro lado de la llamada, sabia que tenia que llamarle a alguien a que se encargara de eso.

-Jefe!- lo llamo el barbudo

Regresando a la persecusion, Hiro casi logra llegar a la camioneta, pero debido a un giro brusco, salio volando y termino estrellandose contra un buzon de ladrillos.

-Auch!- se quejo Hiro, pero al recuperarse vio que la camioneta ya se estaba alejando- tomare un atajo!

Hiro corria lo mas rapido posible, mientras saltaba las cercas de las casas hasta que empezo a saltar entre los techos de las casas hasta que porfin pudo ver la camioneta.

-Ya lo tengo!- exclamo Hiro apunto de saltar sobre la camioneta, pero de un momento a otro, un sujeto con alas mecanicas lo agarro del traje y empezo a elevarlo.

-Pero que rayos?!- grito Hiro mientras seguia elevandose

Hiro corria lo mas rapido posible, mientras saltaba las cercas de las casas hasta que empezo a saltar entre los techos de las casas hasta que porfin pudo ver la camioneta.

-Ya lo tengo!- exclamo Hiro apunto de saltar sobre la camioneta, pero de un momento a otro, un sujeto con alas mecanicas lo agarro del traje y empezo a elevarlo.

-Pero que rayos?!- grito Hiro mientras seguia elevandose

Una vez que ya estuvo a una gran altura, el sujeto de las alas le dejo caer un paracaidas encima haciendo que se enredara y luego lo solto, y Hiro termino cayendo en el mar de San Fransokio...

Hiro intentaba salir del agua, pero el paracaidas no se lo permitia, si no que era alrevez, lo hundia mas, hasta que Hiro dejo de respirar.

Pero en ese momento alguien llego volando y saco a Hiro del agua, era Sherman.

-Oh, es usted- reacciono Hiro

Momentos despues, Hiro le contaba todo a Sherman...

-Y entonces fue cuando salio de la nada! como un monstruo! y subio como 300 metros y me dejo caer con el paracaidas!- explico Hiro- mientras Sherman volaba frente a el- como me encontro? le puso un rastreador a mi traje?

-Le puse de todo a tu traje, incluyendo un calefactor- respondio Sherman

-Wow!- exclamo Hiro cuando el calefactor se activo y le seco su traje- mucho mejor, gracias

-Pero como se te ocurre?- pregunto Sherman

-El de las alas obviamente es el origen de esas armas, tengo que sacarlo de las calles!- respondio Hiro

-Sacarlo de las calles?! tranquilo Hiro, hay gente entrenada para estas cosas- respondio Sherman

-La Fuerza del Tiempo? tu equipo?- pregunto Hiro

-Ellos se encargan de cosas mejores- mintio Sherman para no decirle que La Fuerza del Tiempo se habia disuelto.

-Como sea, Sr Sherman, n tenia que venir hasta aca para salvarme, ya iba a salir, estaba bien- respondio Hiro

-Ah no, no estoy aqui- respondio Sherman abriendo su traje mostrando que el no estaba ahi

-Pero como?- pregunto Hiro desconcertado

Sherman se encontraba en la India, junto a sus hermanos caninos.

-Dale gracias a dios, que tenemos Wi Fi, o estarias flotando boca abajo-ya olvida el Hombre volador porfavor

-Porque?!- pegunto Hiro desesperandose

-Porque? Porque yo lo digo!, quedate cerca del suelo, no quiero que tu y tus amigos llegen a hacer alguna estupidez, agarra practica y ayuda a la gente comun, como la viejita a la que le compraste el churro, no podrian tu y tus amigos ser los amigables Grandes Heroes del vecindario?- sugirio Sherman

-Pero nosotros podemos hacer mas que eso!- se quejo Hiro

-No, no pueden! en especial tu!- le reclamo Sherman

-No dijo lo mismo cuando le gane al hombre en llamas!- se quejo Hiro

-Confia en mi, si Antonio te hubiera querido noquear, lo habria hecho- respondio Sherman- escuchame, si te vuelves a encontrar con esas armas, llamale a Niles- respondio Sherman haciendo que su traje se fuera volando dejando a Hiro solo.

Hiro tomo camino de regreso a la fiesta en la mansion de Fred, cuando de repente vio que una de las armas que estaba en aquella camioneta, habia caido al cesped.

-Que es esto?- pregunto Hiro analizando el arma el cual tenia un pequeño objeto que emitia una luz blanca

En ese momento sono el celular de Hiro, era Miguel quien le hablaba.

-Hola Miguel, ¿que pasa? ya voy devuelta- respondio Hiro

-En realidad, te hablaba para decirte que mejor no vengas, escucha- respondio Miguel poniendo su celular en altavoz, y Hiro pudo escuchar lo que pasaba, era Haldor y el resto de los chicos de la escuela cantando un rap un tanto ofensivo para el.

Haldor: _Yo digo Pene, y ustedes digan Hamada!_

Haldor: _Pene!_

Todos: _Hamada!_

Haldor: _Pene!_

Todos: _Hamada!_

-Lo siento Hiro, seguimos siendo perdedores, nos vemos mañana- respondio Miguel

-Nos vemos en la escuela- se despidio Hiro para despues tomar el arma y llevarsela


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA A TODOS Y PERDON SI NO ACTUALICE EN ESTOS DIAS, PERO OCURRIERON UN PAR DE COSAS, COMPRE UN ROMPECABEZAS DE FUNKOS DE MARVEL DE 1000 PIEZAS, MAS APARTE, ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS, ME TUVE QUE ALEJAR DE LAS REDES SOCIALES, DEBIDO A QUEEL JUEVES EN LA NOCHE SE ESTRENO "Avengers: Infinity War" Y CONSIDERANDO COMO SON LOS FANS COMPARTIENDO TODA LA PELICULA A AQUELLOS QUE NO LA HAN VISTO, Y YO NO ME QUERIA ARRUINAR NADA, AFORTUNADAMENTE, AYER Y ESTA MAÑANA LA PUDE VER Y DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ES LA MAS EPICA DE TODO EL UNIVERSO CINEMATOGRAFICO DE MARVEL, LES RECOMIENDO VERLA, VAN A REIR, VAN A LLORAR, SE VAN A ASOMBRAR, Y SI, TOMARE ALGUNOS ELEMENTOS COMO INSPIRACION PARA LOS FICS NUMERO 6, 7 Y 8, ASI QUE NI NO HAY NADA MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

A la mañana siguiente, Hiro en clase de robotica, se encargaba de revizar todos los componentes del arma, pero mas importante intentaba separar el objeto destellante del resto del arma.

-Gracias por plantarme en la fiesta- respondio Miguel acercandose

-Lo siento, pero se presento algo importante- se justifico Hiro, y Miguel vio el arma

-Wow, que es eso?- pregunto Miguel

-No se, pero cayo de la camioneta de los sujetos que intentaron matarme- explico Hiro

-Wow, que loco!- opino Miguel

-Mira, esta es la fuente de energia, nunca habia visto algo como esto, solo cuando reconstrui a Baymax, pero nunca habia visto uno que brillara- explico Hiro logrando safar la fuente de energia, pero esta desprendio una pequeña descarga- tengo que descubrir quien lo fabrico.

-Podemos ir al laboratorio o a mi casa a hacerle pruebas- sugirio Miguel

Mas tarde, Hiro y Miguel salian de su clase, pero los pasillos estaban vacios, asi que nadie sabia todavia, y lo que Hiro mas queria hacer era evadir a sus amigos Grandes Heroes.

-Hay que poner esa cosa que brilla bajo el aparato que parece escaner- respondio Miguel

-No es un escaner, es un espectrometro de masas- lo corrigio Hiro- y hay que pensar en un mejor nombre que "cosa que brilla"

En ese momento Hiro vio a uno de los hombres que lo ataco la noche anterior acompañado por el barbudo.

-Rayos!- susurro Hiro escondiendose.

Miguel desconcertado, fue hacia donde Hiro se habia escondido.

-Ese es uno de los que quiso matarme- susurro Hiro

-Que? tienes que irte de aqui- susurro Miguel

-No espera- respondio Hiro- talvez si los sigo, me lleven al de las alas que me tiro en el oceano

-Tambien te paso eso?- pregunto Miguel

-Si, y no me gusto- susurro Hiro asomandose al pasillo para ver a donde se dirigian ambos tipos quienes se dirigian a uno de los laboratorios.

Hiro siguio sigilosamente a los dos sujetos y al ver que no habian encontrado nada, les puso un pequeño rastreador remoto para asi saber en donde encontrarlos...

Mas tarde en casa de Hiro, el y Miguel, habian encendido un localizador en el traje que rastreaba aquel pequeño dispositivo que Hiro le habia pueso a uno de los sujetos que lo ataco la noche anterior.

-Wow!- opino Miguel al ver como era el aparato de Hiro

-Ahora hay que esperar- respondio Hiro

Durante toda la tarde, estuvieron vigilando hacia donde se dirigian a traves del localizador.

Ya entrada la noche Hiro y miguel vieron como el rastreador se detenia.

-Se detuvo- respondio Miguel con el casco de Hiro puesto

-Califorshima?- pregunto Hiro

-Que hay ahi?- pregunto Miguel

-No lo se, una guarida secreta?- sugirio Hiro

-Guarida?- pegunto Miguel

-Viejo, unos maliante con armas extrañas y un lider con alas? si, guarida- respondio Hiro

-A hue..., pero como llegaras si esta a kilometros?- pregunto Miguel

-Pues, no queda lejos de Tokio- opino Hiro


	11. Chapter 11

**SI VEN QUE TARDO UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, ES PORQUE DURANTE TODO EL TIEMPO AUSENTE QUE ESTUVE, ME LLEGO A DESMOTIVAR, PERO NO LLOREN POR ESO, HAGO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO PARA REGRESAR CON MI RUTINA A ACTUALIZAR, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

A la mañana siguente, Hiro llegaba al autobus en donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros.

-Miren, es Hiro- respondio Wasabi

-Hola!- los saludo el pelinegro

-Hiro?- pregunto Gogo

-Esperaba que me dejaran volver para ir al paseo- respondio Hiro

-No, olvidalo, no puedes dejarnos, volver y esperar a que todos te den la bienvenida con tus mentiras- respondio Haldor pondiendose frente a Hiro

-Hola! bienvenido Hiro!- respondio el profesor de Hiro

Los amigos de Hiro se alegraron de saber que iba a ir al paseo, a exepcion de Haldor.

Luego de un rato en el autobus, llegaron al aeropuerto el cual los iba a llevar hasta Tokio.

Hiro se encontraba viendo el exterior del avion desde su asiento y a sus costados estaban sentados Gogo y Miguel.

-Entonces...- respondio Gogo

-Entonces?...- respondio Hiro algo desconcertado

-Que tanto nos estas ocultando?- pregunto Gogo tratando de sacarle la informacion

-Bueno... pues yo...- trato de de decir Hiro, pero en eso sono su celular era Niles, el mayordomo de Sherman- Tengo que contestar

Hiro contesto.

-Hola Niles, que sucede?- pregunto Hiro

-Mi localizador esta parpadeando, estas saliendo de la ciudad?- pregunto Niles

-El rastreador- penso Hiro

-Si, es un paseo escolar, no es la gran cosa- respondio Hiro

-Oye!, yo decido si es la gran cosa no- advirtio Niles- Ok no, pero cuidadito con lo que hagas Hiro

-Ok- respondio Hiro y colgo

Mas tarde, Hiro y sus compañeros llegaron a Tokio y al hotel donde se iban a hospedar.

-Wow, es enorme este lugar!- opino Miguel

-Dudo mucho que tu tatarabuelo se quedara en este tipo de lugares en aquel entonces- opino Honey

-Si, lo dudo- opino Miguel

Momentos despues, Hiro y Miguel se metieron a su respectivo cuarto y encendiero la computadora de Hiro y a Baymax a ver si podia desconectar el rastreador del traje de Hiro.

-Recuerdame porque hacemos esto?- pregunto Miguel

-Para quitarle el rastreador a mi traje- explico Hiro

-Y porque Baymax lo esta haciendo?- pregunto Miguel

-Para que el Sr Sherman o su mayordomo no me rastreen mientras busco a los de las armas y a su jefe con alas- explico Hiro

-Ok, oye, si todo esto funciona, una vez que atrapes al de las alas, me dejarias unirme a tu equipo de Grandes Heroes? porque ya hasta hice mi diseño de traje y mi poder- respondio Miguel sacando hojas de su mochila mostrando varios diseños para su traje, el cual era negro con partes de armadura en rojo con pequeños detalles en dorado y una guitarra electrica con un diseño muy similar a la que usaba su tatarabuelo Hector.

-Ok, el diseño es bueno, pero cual seria tu poder?- pregunto Hiro

-Canto supersonico?- sugirio Miguel

-Ehh... lo pensare- respondio Hiro

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, era Tadashi.

-Hiro! Miguel! porque cerraron la puerta? abranla! y quiero una explicacion no gay!- exclamo Tadashi desde afuera

Hiro tuvo que quitarle la computadora a Baymax y esconderla junto con su traje, una vez hecho eso, abrio la puerta, donde Tadashi lo estaba esperando.

-Hola hermano- rio Hiro nerviosamente- que te trae por aqui?

-Vine a decirte que podras conocer tu idolo Otto Kobayashi antes de mañana, ¿y porque te trajiste a Baymax?- respondio Tadashi

-Eh... por si algun accidente ocurria... je je- rio Hiro nerviosamente

-Eh, si sabes que no era nesesario?, aqui no ocurre nada malo- aseguro Tadashi- sera mejor que lo apagues

-Ya que, entonces podre conocer a Otto Kobayashi?- pregunto Hiro

-Claro! Y tu Miguel, no quieres venir?- pregunto Tadashi

-No gracias, estare bien- respondio Miguel

-Ok, vamonos Hiro- respondio Tadashi

-Si, deja tomo mi chamarra y voy- respondio Hiro

Hiro entro al cuarto y agarro su chamarra, pero sin que Tadashi lo viera, le hizo una señal a Miguel de que Baymax siguiera desactivando el rasteador y cualquier restriccion que Sherman le haya puesto.

Momentos despues Hiro y Tadashi salian del Hotel y se dirigeron al museo donde seria la exhibicion.

-Hola, vengo a ver al doctor Otto Kobayashi- respondio Tadashi al guardia de seguridad

-Trae identificacion?- pregunto el oficial de seguridad

-No te preocupes, son amigos mios, dejalos pasar- respondio Otto Kobayashi apareciendo- pasen


	12. Chapter 12

-Hiro! Miguel! porque cerraron la puerta? abranla! y quiero una explicacion no gay!- exclamo Tadashi desde afuera

Hiro tuvo que quitarle la computadora a Baymax y esconderla junto con su traje, una vez hecho eso, abrio la puerta, donde Tadashi lo estaba esperando.

-Hola hermano- rio Hiro nerviosamente- que te trae por aqui?

-Vine a decirte que podras conocer tu idolo Otto Kobayashi antes de mañana, ¿y porque te trajiste a Baymax?- respondio Tadashi

-Eh... por si algun accidente ocurria... je je- rio Hiro nerviosamente

-Eh, si sabes que no era nesesario?, aqui no ocurre nada malo- aseguro Tadashi- sera mejor que lo apagues

-Ya que, entonces podre conocer a Otto Kobayashi?- pregunto Hiro

-Claro! Y tu Miguel, no quieres venir?- pregunto Tadashi

-No gracias, estare bien- respondio Miguel tocando su guitarra

-Ok, vamonos Hiro- respondio Tadashi

-Si, deja tomo mi chamarra y voy- respondio Hiro

Hiro entro al cuarto y agarro su chamarra, pero sin que Tadashi lo viera, le hizo una señal a Miguel de que Baymax siguiera desactivando el rasteador y cualquier restriccion que Sherman le haya puesto.

Momentos despues Hiro y Tadashi salian del Hotel y se dirigeron al museo donde seria la exhibicion.

-Hola, vengo a ver al doctor Otto Kobayashi- respondio Tadashi al guardia de seguridad

-Trae identificacion?- pregunto el oficial de seguridad

-No te preocupes, son amigos mios, dejalos pasar- respondio Otto Kobayashi apareciendo- pasen

El doctor Otto Kobayashi era un hombre de 47 años, narizon, cabello castaño despeinado, y traia puesto una playera negra y pantalon gris, bata blanca de laboratorio y unas gafas oscuras para soldar.

Hiro y Tadashi contemplaban todos los nuevos artefactos que habia en ese museo, habia un casco esferico opaco, una lanza de cazador con inscripciones, e incluso habia unos contenedores cilindricos transparente con unas especies de liquido extraño, tenia un liquido negro que parecia tener vida propia.

-Wow, todo luce increible!- opino Hiro

-Mañana en la exposicion mostraremos todo al publico, asi que no falten- respondio el doctor Kobayashi

-No faltaremos- sonrio Tadashi

-Pero como son mis invitados ahora, les puedo dar un adelanto- respondio el dr Kobayashi- Este es el aparato de fusion que presentare mañana

En ese momento todavia estaban instalando el artefacto que estaba siendo tapado con algunas supercomputadoras que tenian una apariencia similar a un refrigerador.

-Wow, se ve interesante- opino Hiro

-Mañana ya dare una explicacion mas completa con respecto a eso- respondio Otto

-No faltaremos- aseguro Hiro

Luego de un rato de platicar con el Dr Kobayashi, Hiro y Tadashi regresaron al hotel donde se estaban hospedando.

-Miguel, ya volvi!- respondio Hiro entrando a su cuarto

-Ya era hora, no tienes idea de cuantas cosas encontro Baymax aqui adentro- respondio Miguel asombrado

-Dejame ver- respondio Hiro

-Logramos desconectar el rastreador de tu traje, pero sigue funcionando- explico Baymax mostrando el pequeño rastreador y dandoselo a Hiro

-Perfecto, ahora Sr Sherman y mayordomo Niles, rasteen la mochila de Miguel- respondio Hiro poniendo el rastreador en la mochila del moreno

-Y porque en la mia?- se quejo Miguel

-Porque si el rastreador esta contigo, pensaran que soy yo, asi no podran seguirme el rastro a mi mientras sigo a los malos hasta sus jefe- explico Hiro

-A eso se le llama estrategia- opino Baymax

-Que otra cosa encontraron?- pregunto Hiro

-Encontramos una gran cantidad de subsistemas, pero estan desactivados por el protocolo "rueditas de bici"- explico Baymax

-Que? apagalos- pidio Hiro

-No se si sea buena idea, Hiro, si el Sr Sherman lo puso, tiene que tener una buena razon- sugirio Baymax

-Ay, enserio? te pones de su lado?- pregunto Hiro- desactiva esos comandos

-No creo que sea buena idea, pero seguire tus ordenes- respondio Baymax

En ese momento los circuitos del traje de Hiro se encendieron como si se estuviera reprogramando.

-Crees que fue buena idea?- pregunto Miguel

-Definitivamente, no puedo dejar que alguien superior a mi me restrinja!, ya me harte que Sherman me trate como a un niño todo el tiempo! no es genial!- se quejo Hiro

-Pero si eres un niño- opino Miguel

-Si, uno de 15 años que tiene un equipo de amigos que son superheroes! mira Miguel, si todo sale bien, hablare con el Sr Sherman para que ya pueda ser libre, y te podras unir a mi equipo- respondio Hiro

-Super!- exclamo Hiro

Hiro y Miguel no lo sabian, pero los fantasmas de Hector, Imelda y Coco junto con los de los padres de Hiro, los estaban viendo.

-Se nota que mi tataranieto tiene mucho entusiasmo- opino el fantasma Hector

-Que puedo decir? lo heredo de ti- opino el fantasma de Imelda

-Tal parece que nuestro hijo tiene ese instinto heroico, igualito a nosotros- opino el fantasma de Tenzin Hamada (padre de Hiro)

-Vaya que si- opino el fantasma de Harumi Hamada (madre de Hiro)


	13. Chapter 13

Ya era de noche y Hiro se ponia su traje y encima de el, una sudadera para que en caso de que hubiera alguien afuera, no le viera su traje.

-Quedate aqui Miguel, y que nadie vaya a entrar aqui hasta que regrese en la mañana y cuida la cosa esa que brilla- respondio Hiro

-A sus ordenes jefe!- respondio Miguel imitando la voz de Cantinflas y haciendo saludo militar

Hiro salio de la habitacion y se puso su capucha, pero en eso vio a lo lejos que sus amigos se acercaban, asi que tuvo que esconderse dentro de uno de los botes de basura.

Hiro desde su escondite, vio como sus amigos corrian, con trajes de baño puestos, al que al ver que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se le ocurrio seguirlos sigilosamente, y vio que estaban en la piscina del hotel.

-Vaya vaya, que tenemos aqui?- penso Hiro observando a sus amigos desde la distancia.

Lo que podia recalcar de aquella escena era que su hermano Tadashi, se llevaba mejor que nunca con Honey, Fred por su parte se le notaba en su rostro su alegria de estar con Abigail Callaghan.

Pero sin duda, para el quien mejor resaltaba era Gogo.

-Vaya, Gogo, se ve... bastante atractiva en traje de baño, rayos, debo parecer un pervertido espiando a Gogo- penso Hiro

Hiro miro por ultima vez a Gogo y se puso de pie, se puso su casco, en el cual aparecieron los nuevos comandos que habia desbloqueado.

-Wow! impresionante, esto me ayudara a localizar el rastreador- opino Hiro

En ese momento como si su traje tuviera tecnologia artifical, hizo aparecer en la pantalla de su casco un mapa con la localizacion del rastreador.

-Perfecto!- opino Hiro

Hiro salto del edificio y aterrizo sobre un camion de basura que por mera coincidencia, iba hacia donde estaba el rastreador con los maleantes.

Momentos despues Hiro se estaba acercando a donde estaban los maleantes, asi que salto para vigilarlos desde la distancia.

-Su guarida malefica es en una gasolinera? que baratos, me pregunto si esta cosa tendra vision infraroja- respondio Hiro

Entonces en la pantalla de su casco, aparecio vision infraroja, mas aparte, podia oir lo que decian los que estaban adentro.

Habian 3 personas adentro, eran los mismos que habian estado en su escuela el dia anterior.

Hiro salto hacia el letrero de la gasolinera.

-Perfecto, podre atraparlos en el acto- susurro Hiro

Mientras tanto, se iban acercando 3 camiones de carga que llevaba mercancia de Industrias Peabody.

Devuelta en la gasolinera, el de chaleco cafe que estaba en la camioneta, vio que el camion se estaba acercando.

-Alla vienen- respondio el de chaleco cafe.

-luz verde jefe- respondio el barbudo

De un momento a otro aparecio el hombre con sus alas mecanicas

-Ahi esta el- opino Hiro

Por su parte el hombre de las alas iba volando hacia los camiones.

-Ok, los tengo a la vista, me voy a acercar, aterrizare en el ultimo- respondio el hombre

El hombre aterrizo sobre el camion y lanzo un pequeño dispositivo que creo una especie de portal para acceder al interior del camion.

-Exelente- respondio el hombre saltando dentro del camion

Ya una vez adentro, pudo verlo que llevaban, al parecer llevaban las partes faltantes de la exposicion que daria el Dr Otto Kobayashi el dia siguiente.

-Oye, parece que llevan buenas cosas- opino el hombre

Por su parte, hiro estaba en el techo del camion observando lo que sucedia en el interior.

-Wow, parece un desplazador de materia- opino Hiro viendo el dispositivo que habia creado ese portal.

Regresando con aquel hombre.

-Muy bien, estoy listo- respondio el hombre con una mochila llena de mercancia

El hombre regreso al techo del camion y abrio sus alas mecanicas para poder irse.

Pero en un instante, Hiro con su red congeladora, agarro la mochila del hombre y se la quito.

-Oye Birdman! esto no te pertenece!- exclamo Hiro

El hombre de las alas se enfurecio y volo hacia Hiro para atacarlo.

-Ay no!- exclamo Hiro

El hombre intento quitarle la bolsa a Hiro, pero le fue inutil, y Hiro a travez del portal, cayo dento del camion, pero el dispositivo se cerro y ya no habia salida, Hiro en su intento de escapar salto, pero se termino golpeando la cabeza quedando inconciente...


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA A TODOS Y PERDON SI TARDE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ME HAN ESTADO DEJANDO TAREAS EN LA ESCUELA, PERO ESAS CONSISTEN EN EDITAR IMAGENES CON PHOTOSHOP Y COMO ME GUSTO TANTO, EMPECE A HACER EDITS MIOS Y DE MIS LEGOS DE MARVEL RECREANDO ESCENAS DE CADA PELICULA DEL UCM, SI QUIEREN CHECARLAS SIGANME EN MI INSTAGRAM COMO "ochoaarizpe" AHI LAS ESTARE PUBLICANDO, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

Horas mas tarde, Hiro desperto...

-Ugh, donde estoy?- pregunto Hiro tratando de incorporarse.

Hiro logro ponerse de pie y vio que seguia dentro del camion.

-Sera que los maleantes secuestraron el camion y ahora estoy en su guarida malefica?- se pregunto

En eso escucho el sonido de que alguien iba a abrir la puerta.

Hiro al no saber que hacer, lo primero que se le ocurrio, fue esconderse al fondo del camion.

La puerta se abrio, se trataba de un trabajador que bajaba cosas del camion.

Una vez que el trabajador se fue, Hiro salio sigilosamente del camion, estaba en la bodega del museo al que iria al dia siguiente.

-Bueno, pudo ser peor, pero no me puedo quedar aqui, tengo que regresar a mi hotel.

Durante varios minutos, Hiro intento de varias maneras salir de la bodega, pero con mucha precaucion porque si activaba alguna alarma, lo iba a atrapar.

-Agh! esto es inutil, nada me sirve!- se quejo Hiro

En ese momento como si sus plegarias hubiesen sido oidas, la puerta de la bodega se estaba abriendo para recibir otro camion de carga.

Hiro por instinto decidio esconderse cerca de la puerta a esperar su oportunidad de escape.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo abierta, Hiro se aseguro de que el conductor no lo viera, y salio corriendo de la bodega y asegurandose que las camaras de seguridad no lo vieran.

Momentos despues Hiro logro llegar al hotel donde se estaban hospedando, afortunadamente recordaba el numero de su habitacion y pudo entrar sigilosamente y vio que Miguel ya estaba dormido y abrazando su guitarra.

Hiro por su parte se recosto en su cama sin importarle que tenia su traje puesto y cayo profundamente dormido...

A la mañana siguiente los chicos habian despertado y se preparaban para la visita a esa exposicion.

-Hiro! Miguel! Despierten! ya vamos a desayunar para poder irnos!- se oyo decir a Honey tocando desde afuera

Miguel fue el primero en despertar y vio que Hiro estaba dormido en una posicion bastante extraña.

-Hiro! _despierta Hiro despierta, mira que ya amanecio!-_ canturreo Miguel tratando de despertarlo

Al ver que eso no funcionaba, Miguel decidio tomar medidas extremas.

-Lo siento Hiro

Acto seguido, Miguel le dio un guitarrazo a Hiro para despertarlo.

-Auch!- grito Hiro por el golpe

Debido a ese "Auch", Baymax aparecio.

-Hola, yo soy Baymax, tu asistente medico personal, ¿estas bien Hiro?

-¡Que bien ni que mi tia Cass saltando con el profesor Callaghan desde la torre de Tokio en paracaidas!- se quejo Hiro- porque me golpeaste Miguel?

-Tenia que despertarte, ya nos vamos- respondio Miguel

-Ya es de mañana?- pregunto Hiro

-Si

-Ok ok, deja me visto y voy-respondio Hiro

Mas tarde, los chicos se encontraban junto a varios ejecutivos de diferentes empresas, entre ellos los padres de Sherman, para ver la exposicion del Dr Otto Kobayashi.

-Damas y Caballeros, mis colegas y yo les damos una cordial bienvenida, pero primero, antes que nada, alguien perdio un rollo de billetes de 20 Yens en una liga? porque encontramos la liga- respondio el Dr Kobayashi

Algunos de los presentes libreraron una leve risa.

-Ok, que mal chiste, gracias por venir, este dia, en esta exposicion, veran nacer una nueva fuente de energía basada en fusion, energia renovable y segura, electricidad barata para todo el mundo- respondio El Dr Kobayashi- les presentare a mis asistentes

Acto seguido el Dr Kobayashi quito una sabana rebelando 4 brazos mecanicos, lo cual sorprendio a todos los presentes.

-Cool!- opinaron Fred y Abigail

-Estos 4 brazos fueron programados y diseñados con el proposito de generar una exitosa fusion, son resistentes al calor y al magnetismo- explico el Dr Kobayashi.

El cinturon que sostenia los 4 brazos se cerro, y el exoesqueleto de la columna se levanto e inserto agujas en la espalda del Dr y los 4 brazos despertaron.

Todos los presentes, incluso Hiro, quedaron asombrados por los brazos mecanicos.

-Mi cerebro controla estos brazos mecanicos mediante un enlace neural, nanocables conectados a mi cerebelo, me permiten controlar estos brazos para crear una exelente fusion a donde la mano humana no podria llegar- explico el Dr Kobayashi

-Disculpe Dr, si esos brazos mecanicos son tan avanzados como usted dice, no lo hacen vulnerable?- pregunto una mujer en el fondo

-Exactamente, por eso desarrolle un chip inhibidor el cual protegera mi funcion cerebral y me permitira controlar estos brazos y no ellos a mi- explico Kobayashi- y ahora a lo principal

Acto seguido, los colegas movieron las megacomputadoras y revelaron una serie de anillos gigantes sobre una plataforma hexagonal y a los costados unos disparadores laser.

Kobayashi camino hacia el aparato gigante y con uno de sus brazos mecanicos saco una pequeña esfera de vidrio con un dodecaedro plateado.

-El preciado tritio es el combustible escencial que hace posible este proyecto, existen solo 11 kilos en todo el planeta, agradezco a Henry y Jessica Peabdody y a "Industrias Peabody"- explico el Dr Kobayashi

-Ha sido un placer Otto- sonrio Jessica

-Hiro, mira, son los padres de Sherman- susurro Miguel a Hiro

-Si, lo se- Susurro Hiro

El Dr Kobayashi se puso unas gafas oscuras, coloco el pequeño tritio en el centro del aparato y de un momento a otro los disparadores laser se accionaron y le dispararon al tritio hasta que se genero un pequeño sol.

-Dr, reaccion de fusion exitosa- respondio uno de sus colegas

Todos los presentes aplaudieron.

Por su parte, Kobayashi controlaba los brazos para que pudieran controlar a ese sol el cual empezaba a incrementar de tamaño lentamente.

-Mucha energia solar, en la palma de mi mano- decia Kobayashi para si mismo

Hiro por su parte veia asombrado aquel sol, pero de repentesu vista bajo y vio como un pequeño clip que habia en el suelo fue atraido hacia ese pequeño sol.

Pero de repente varios objetos de mayor tamaño fueron atraidos hacia el sol, y la gente se empezo a inquietar.

-Calmence, es un ajuste, se va a estabilizar!- aseguro Kobayashi

Lo que ninguno sabia era que aquel aparato brillante que habia en la mochila de Miguel, estaba emitiendo leves descargas que estaban desestabilizando el sol miniatura.

Hiro al saber que algo andaba mal se escabullo entre la gente.

-Hiro?- pregunto Miguel y en ese momento su mochila que traia el aparato fue atraida hacia ese sol y lo desestabilizo mas.

De un momento a otro varias llamaradas solares empezaron a salir disparadas fuera del aparato.

La gente incluyendo a los amigos de Hiro intentaban de huir.

-Tenemos que salir de aqui!- gritaba Wasabi

-Por pimera vez, coincido- opino Gogo bastante alarmada, pues ella sabia que ellos no podian combatir contra una fuerza de la naturaleza tan potente como la gravedad de un sol naciente- Y donde carajos esta Hiro?!

Mientras tanto entre la gente, Haldor intento ocultarse detras de algunas de las piezas de exhibicion, pero repentinamente el vidrio del contenedor que contenia aquel liquido negro viviente se rompio y aquel liquido entro en la boca de Haldor, dejanolo inmovil.

Por su parte otro de los cientificos corrio pero el casco opacoen exhibicion le cayo en la cabeza pero al inentar de quitarselo le fue inutil y cayo inconciente.

-Otto! Apaga esa cosa!- gritaron Henry y Jessica intentando acercarse.

-Lo estabilizare, tengo todo bajo control!- aseguro Kobayashi

Lo que Henry y Jessica no sabian, era que una de las mega computadoras iba hacia ellos, hasta que de repente, Hiro con su traje puesto aparecio y los empujo llevandolos a un lugar seguro.

Henry y Jessica no daban credito a lo que veian al ver que alguien ajeno a su hijo los habia salvado.

Hiro fue hacia donde estaban las computadoras pero Kobayashi lo vio.

-Que haces?- pregunto Kobayashi

-Desconectandolo- respondio Hiro

Hiro intento desconectar la maquina pero Kobayashi con uno de sus brazos mecanicos lo empujo

Por esa distraccion, una de las llamaradas solares golpeo los brazos mecanicos de Kobayashi y lo electrocuto.

Hiro aprovecho eso y con todas sus fuerzas, logro desconectar el aparato, lo que hizo que aquel sol hiciera implosion y desaparecio...


	15. Chapter 15

**HOLA A TODOS Y UNA DISCULPA SI EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR FUE CORTO, PERO EN ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS ESTUVE UN POCO ATAREADO EN LA COMPUTAADORA Y NO PODIA ACTUALIZAR, PERO EN COMPENSACION ESTE CAPITULO SERA LARGO ASI QUE PRIMERO RESPONDERE LOS COMENTARIOS.**

 **BIGDRAGON500: SI VEN QUE HAY CIERTOS GUIÑOS O REFERENCIAS A LAS PELICULAS DE SPIDERMAN, ES PORQUE HE NOTADO QUE ESTE HIRO TIENE MUCHO EN COMUN CON PETER PARKER/SPIDERMAN ASI QUE IRE TOMANDO DIFERENTES ELEMENTOS DE CADA PELICULA Y LOS INCLUIRE A ESTE FIC.**

 **ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

Esa misma noche los chicos se habian reunido con sus respectivas familias luego de esa "experiencia" con el Dr Kobayashi y su sol.

-Miguel!- exclamaron Luisa y Enrique (padres de Miguel) llegando con toda la familia Rivera

-Oigan, no era nesesario que vinieran todos- rio Miguel

-Acaso vas a despreciar a tu familia otravez?!- pregunto la abuela Elena sacando su chancla voladora

-No dije eso!- se defendio Miguel

Por su parte Hiro y Tadashi se reunian con la tia Cass...

-Ay niños gracias a dios que estan bien, me entere lo que paso, no me gustaria perderlos a ustedes como perdi a sus padres- decia Cass abrazandolos fuertemente

-Eh... Cass... no tienes que aplastarnos asi- opino Tadashi un tanto incomodo

-Ay lo siento es que me preocupo mucho por ustedes- respondio Cass

En ese momento aparece Honey.

-Oigan, que tal si para celebrar que salimos vivos de esa exposicion, vamos a celebrar y salimos a cenar a alguna parte?- sugirio Honey

-Es buena idea, Me gusta- opino Tadashi

Mientras Hiro y sus amigos iban a disfrutar de una buena cena, en el hospital de Tokio, el Dr Kobayashi, Haldor y uno de sus socios eran atendidos, pues habian sido afectados.

Haldor se encontraba en un cuarto donde le estaban haciendo una resonancia magnetica, luego iban a llevarlo a una sala de operacion para extraerle ese liquido negro viviente.

-Muy bien muchachos, preparence para cirujía- respondio un doctor

Aquel Doctor agarro un bisturi y como profesional que es, empezo a abrir a Haldor por el pecho, pero algo inusual paso.

-Que extraño, la sangre de este muchacho es negra- opino el Doctor un tanto desconcertado intentando meter su mano.

Pero de repente su mano quedo atrapada por aquel liguido.

-Ahhhhhhh! esta cosa me atrapo, ayudenme! no se queden ahi parados como idiotas!- exclamo aquel Dr

2 doctores y una enfermera intentaron ayudarlo a quitarle aquel liquido negro, pero les fue inutil, y el liquido negro devoro la mano del dr y la abertura en el pecho de Haldor se cerro.

En ese momento aquel liquido negro se empezo a esparcir en todo el cuerpo de Haldor hasta cubrirlo completamente haciendolo despertar y levantarse sobre la camilla.

-Que es esto? me gusta!- respondio Haldor con una voz mas aterradorra

Haldor ahora tenia un aspecto diferente, ahora su cuerpo estaba cubierto completamente de negro y sobresalian unas venas blancas, tenia una mandibula mas grande con unos colmillos gigantescos (como los Xenomorfos de la pelicula "Alien: El Octavo Pasajero"), mientras que los ojos eran mas grandes y blancos.

Por su parte los doctor y enfermera veian con horror en lo que Haldor se habia convertido, pero este volteo y se lanzo hacia ellos.

-Ahhhhhh!- gritaron los doctores

Mientras tanto en otra de las habitaciones del hospital, iban a operar al Dr Otto Kobayashi.

-El metal derretido penetro en la espina dorzal y fusiono varios puntos incluyendo la parte alta de la columna- explico un Dr revizando una resonancia en una pantalla- no sabremos la magnitud del daño hasta abrir, sugiero que cortemos los brazos mecanicos primero

-Estamos listos Dr- respondio una enfermera

El dr agarro una sierra.

-Alguien sabe de carpinería?- pregunto el Dr y sus compañeros soltaron una risa.

El Dr procedió a empezar a cortar uno de los brazos, pero de repente ese brazo despertó y con sus tenazas agarro al dr y lo aventó contra la ventana.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron 2 enfermeras

De un momento a otro los otros 3 brazos despertaron y empezaron a atacar a los otros doctores y enfermeras.

Los 4 brazos mecanicos empezaron a matar uno a uno a cada doctor y enfermera que estuviera ahi, desde estrellarlos contra la pared, ahorcarlos, electrocutarlos con las lamparas hasta hacerlos volar por los aires.

En ese momento en que los brazos acabaron de matar a todos los doctores y enfermeras, Kobayashi desperto, pero al ver con horror lo que sus brazos habian ocasionado, reacciono.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Kobayashi de manera desgarradora.

En ese momento las paredes de sus costados fueron destruidas y de ahi aparecieron Haldor convertido y uno de los socios de Kobayashi con el casco circular.

Momentos despues los 3 escaparon del hospital.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de los maleantes con lider con alas, todos debatian respecto a terminar las nuevas armas.

-Puedo terminar la siguiente orden, pero sin los materiales nuevos del trailer no podre- respondio el barbudo de sombrero judio

-Maldita sea, no tenemos para el acuerdo de Gargan verdad?- pregunto Adrian

-Si, pero tardare mas tiempo, creo que sera momento de preparar el sello de altitud- opino el barbudo

-No empieces, 2 años, y nada de los federales ni de esos payasos adolecentes con superpoderes de la torre Peabody, y de la nada aparece este maldito con traje morado y cree que me podra hechar todo a perder- decia Adrian- lo voy a matar, y si tiene aliados tambien lo hare

En ese momento encendieron las noticias mostrando el accidente del Dr Kobayashi.

-Uno de los miembros de "Los Grandes Heroes" aparecio y salvo a un grupo de estudiantes y empresarios de aquel letal accidente en la exposicion del Dr Otto Kobayashi, tambien nos acaban de llegar infirmes de que el Dr Kobayashi escapo del hospital junto a 2 individuos mas- decian en las noticias

-Tengo una idea- sonrio Adrian...


	16. Chapter 16

A la madrugada siguiente, Kobayashi, Haldor y el cientifico del casco se habian ocultado en lo mas alto de la torre de Tokio.

Kobayashi era el mas afectado, pues despues del fallo de su invento, sentia que habia fracasado.

-He fallado, el trabajo de mi vida, se fue- decia Kobayashi todo melancolico

-Ay, no empieces de dramatico, ademas, puedo jurarte alguno de mis compañeros fue el causante- respondio Haldor

-Y tu como puedes estar seguro? Fue un mal calculo- opino Kobayashi

-Ok, que tu aparatito solar te haya causado eso es algo, pero que dices de nosotros?- opino el de casco esferico

-Ya callense los 2! no pudo ser un mal calculo, recreare la maquina, y mucho mas grande, mucha energia solar en la palma de nuestras manos, y seremos imparables, nadie nos podra detener, nadie!- grito kobayashi

Al dia siguiente en la Universidad de San Fransokio, Hiro se sentia feliz de que en su escuela lo reconocieran como un heroe.

-Hiro!- exclamo Miguel corriendo hacia su amigo- que se siente ser famoso y que nadie sepa que eres tu?

-Super loco- opino Hiro

-Que opinan tus amigos respecto a que los salvaras?- pregunto Miguel

-Dudo que supieran que estuve ahi, ellos solo intenteban huir de ese aparato solar- opino Hiro

-Y si les decimos a todos?- sugirio Miguel

-No miguel!- advirtio Hiro

-Y si lo digo yo cantando?- pregunto Miguel sonriendo

-No Miguel, no creo que sea buena idea- opino Hiro

-Ok, se nos hace tarde- respondio Miguel

-No ire a clase- respondio Hiro- ya lo decifre, el de las alas le roba a control de daños y los que roban fabrican las armas, lo unico que falta es atraparlos

-Pero tenemos examen de literatura- respondio Miguel

-Es probable que ya no vuelva a esta escuela, Sherman y sus padres mudaran "Industrias Peabody" y a "La Fuerza del Tiempo" al norte de Nueva York, asi que si capturo a estos tipos talvez...

-Guey, vas a desertar de la Uni?- pregunto Miguel

-Es que la Uni ya me queda muy chica- respondio Hiro tratando de irse pero para su mala suerte fue descubierto por el director de su escuela.

-Hamada! a mi oficina

Mas tarde, Hiro se encontraba en la sala de castigo, lo cual era aparentemente nuevo para el.

Hiro no quiso estar en el castigo asi que se fue del salon, mas tarde llego a su casa la cual estaba vacia.

Hiro fue a su habitacion y conecto la mascara de su traje a Baymax.

-Hola Hiro, no deberias estar en tu examen de literatura?- pregunto Baymax

-Ahora no, crees que podrias ayudarme a identificar a los tipos bajo el puente aquella noche, no recuerdo toda la matricula- respondio Hiro

-Seguro, puedo acceder a los registros de video de aquella noche- respondio Baymax

-Mi traje graba todo?- pregunto Hiro

-Por supuesto, se llama "Protocolo Monitor de Bebé"- explico Baymax

-Claro, tenia que ser- se quejo Hiro

Baymax mostro en la pantalla de su panza los videos de la venta de armas.

-Esos 2, quienes son?- pregunto Hiro

-Buscando identificacion en registros, no hay antecedentes de uno de los individuos- explico Baymax

-Nada?- pregunto Hiro

-Hay uno identificado, Aaron Hashimoto Davis, tiene antecedentes penales y domicilio aqui en San fransokio- explico Baymax señalando al de polera azul marino

-Pues lo espera una gran visita- respondio Hiro

Mas tarde en un estacionamiento, Aaron Hashimoto Davis, iba hacia su coche y mientras abria la cajuela de su coche, Hiro aparecio y con su red congeladora atrapo su mano en la puerta de la cajuela.

-Me recuerdas? Nesecito informacion y me la vas a dar ahora- respondio Hiro con una voz mas gruesa debido a un distorsionador de voz en su traje.

-Si, pero calmate- respondio Aaron

-Damela!- respondio Hiro

-Que le paso a tu voz?- pregunto Aaron

-Como que quele paso a mi voz?- pregunto Hiro

-Te escuche bajo aquel puente tu voz sonaba mas aguda- respondio Aaron

-Ay, sabia que no era buena idea activar el modo de interrogacion aumentado- se quejo Hiro- ya nesecito saber quien vende esas armas, tengo que saber, o si no!

Aaron azoto la puerta de su cajuela y ese estruendo asusto a Hiro

-No habias hecho esto antes verdad?- pregunto Aaron sarcasticamente

-Desactivar modalidad de interrogatorio- respondio Hiro a su traje y su voz volvio a la normalidad.

-Escuchame, estan vendiendo armas que son muy peligrosas, una hizo explotar un local que estaba enfrente del banco, porfavor- suplico Hiro

-Esa noche dijiste "si vas a dispararle a alguien que sea a mi" eso fue lo mas valiente que he escuchado, no quiero esas armas en este lugar, mi sobrino vive aqui- respondio Aaron

-Quienes son esos tipos, y tambien que sabes del hombre de las alas?- pregunto Hiro

-Fuera de que es un tipo psicopata vestido de demonio, nada, no se nada de el, pero se donde estara- explico Aaron

-Enserio?- pregunto Hiro

-Si, un loco con el que yo trabajaba hara un trato con ellos, en el ferri de state island, a las 11:00- explico Aaron

-Si! gracias, eso se desolvera en 10 minutos, te lo mereces- respondio Hiro alejandose

Mas tarde en el Ferri que era un barco turistico, Hiro aterrizo y desde una distancia prudente vio que ahi estaban el de las alas sin su mascara, el de chaleco marron son sudadera amarilla, junto con un tipo con la cabeza afeitada y con un tatuaje de un escorpion en el cuello.

-Perfecto, esta vez no se me escaparan- penso Hiro

Minutos despues con el Ferri ya en movimiento sobre el agua.

-Criminales, armas para vender y un acuerdo, es el momento correcto- respondio Hiro

Pero para su mala suerte, Sherman lo llamo y aparecio en la pantalla de su mascara.

-Sr Hammada! lo interrumpo?- pregunto Hammada

\- Eh, no, estoy en la escuela- respondio Hiro

-Buen trabajo en Tokio, y te agradezco por salvar a mis padres de aquel loco con su estrellita miniatura- respondio Sherman

-Eh, de hecho estoy ocupado- respondio Hiro con nerviosismo

-No me interrumpas cuando te hago un cumplido- respondio Sherman,

Y en eso sono la trompeta del barco

-Que fue eso?- pregunto Sherman

-Eh... nada, voy al colgar, adios!- respondio Hiro colgandole a Sherman

Hiro salto y le quito las llaves de la camioneta con armas al del chaleco.

-Jovenes, el ferri de armas ilegales ya se fue!- respondio Hiro y empezo a defenderse de los ataques de los criminales.

Hiro derribo a la mayoria, pero aparece Adrian Tanaka, el sujeto de las alas.

Hiro iba a corre hacia el pero no conto conque la policia de San fransokio iba a estar ahi.

-Que hace la policia aqui?-pregunto Hiro

Adrian aprovecho que la policia tenia acorralado a Hiro y a los otros que fue pos sus alas mecanicas y algunas armas.

Adrian volo y con un disparador laser corto a la mitad el ferri y se llevo a sus compañeros y a su comprador.

-Ay no no puede ser!- grito Hiro

El ferri lentamente empezo a romperse, Hiro con su red congeladora intento unir las 2 mitades pero no funcionaba, asi que tuvo que con todas sus fuerzas amarrar el ferri y sostenerlo.

Pero de repente el ferri se empezo a unir, era Sherman quien se encargaba de unir las 2 mitades.

-Hola Hiro- respondio Sherman molesto

Sherman con ayuda de microbots voladores se encargaron de unir ambas mitades del barco y soldarlas.

-St Sherman! que hago ahora?- pregunto Hiro

-Creo que ya hiciste suficiente- respondio Sherman

Mas tarde Hiro se encontraba sin el casco de su traje en el techo de un edificio, hasta que Sherman llego volando.

-Te dije que te alejaras pero no! jaqueaste un traje de millones de dolares para poder ir a mis espaldas a hacer la unica cosa que te prohibi que hicieras- reclamo Sherman a Hiro

-Estan bien todos?- pregunto Hiro

-No, por tu culpa no lo estan- respondio Sherman

-No? esas armas estan en las calles y trate de advertirle pero no quiso escucharme! esto no habria pasado si tan solo me hubiera hecho caso! si de verdad le importara estaria aqui- respondio Hiro

El traje de Sherman se abrio y este salio, cosa con la que Hiro no contaba.

-Si te hice caso, quien crees que llamo a la policia? yo fui el unico que te tuvo confianza, todos los demas en mi equipo me tacharon de loco por reclutar aun niño de 13 años- respondio Sherman

-Tengo 15!- lo corrigio Hiro

-No tu te me callas!- le grito Sherman- el adulto habla ¿y si alguien hubiera muerto? seria otra historia porque seria tu culpa! y si murieras tu, entonces seria culpa mia, no quiero eso en mi conciencia

-Si Sr, yo solo queria... perdon- trato de disculparse Hiro

-Un simple perdon no basta- respondio Sherman

-Yo solo queria ser como usted, queria ser un heroe mas experimentado, con mi intelecto... siento que puedo lograr mas- respondio Hiro

-Eres igualito a mi, ok ya que mi plan no funciono tendras que devolverme tu traje- respondio Sherman

-Hasta cuando?- pregunto Hiro

-Por siempre, me daras tu traje y tu robot medico- respondio Sherman

-Que?! no! no puedo darselo, baymax no es mio, es de mi hermano- respondio Hiro

-Me importa un carajo si Baymax es tuyo o de tu hermano!, me lo vas a dar junto con tu traje- lo regaño Sherman

-Pero no soy nada sin mi traje y sin Baymax!- suplico Hiro

-Si no eres nada sin tu traje y tu robot, no te los mereces, y si no tienes la capacidad de salvar a alguien, talvez tu y tus amigos no deberian hacerse llamar los 6 Grandes Heroes- respondio Sherman

-Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver!... claro, ahora lo entiendo, por eso su equipo lo abandono?- pregunto Hiro

Sherman ante esa contestacion, le dio una fuerte bofetada a Hiro que hasta lo hizo sangrar de la boca.

-Auch!- grito Hiro

-Tu no sabes, por lo que he pasado, asi que o me das tu traje! o le dire a tu tia lo que haces! ¡ENTENDISTE!- lo amenazo Sherman

-Pero no tengo nada de ropa- respondio Hiro empezandose a deprimir

-Me encargare de eso- respondio Sherman


	17. Chapter 17

Hiro al no tener opcion, le termino dando a Sherman su traje junto a Baymax, solo que sin que lo supiera, no incluyo el chip medico que contenia la memoria y conciencia de Baymax.

Esa misma tarde Hiro regresaba a pie a su casa con un atuendo bastante vergonzoso que era de una pijama de color rosa con estampado de "Hello Kitty".

Hiro toco la puerta de su casa y su tia Cass le abrio y lo dejo pasar sin mas ni mas.

-Te llame todo el dia y no respondiste el telefono, no me hagas eso- respondio Cass toda preocupada- Y luego vi lo del ferri, llame a 5 estaciones de policia, llame a 5 de tus amigos y ninguno me dijo nada, tuve que pedirle a tu hermano que fuera a buscarte desde hace media hora

-Estoy bien tia Cass- intento calmarla Hiro

-Sabes cono estuve? hace 12 años le prometi a tus padres y a mi misma que cuidaria de ti y de Tadashi, cuando creimos que murio me senti mal, no quiero que algo asi te pase- respondio Cass

-Estoy bien, si? no tienes de que preocuparte- respondio Hiro

Cass volteo y se puso de pie.

-Sin estupideces, se que te fuiste del castigo, se que te sales de la casa todas las noches, eso no se hace, ¡Hiro, tienes que decirme que esta sucediendo!- exigio Cass

-Me echaron de la pasantia con los Peabody- respondio Hiro comenzando a sollozar

-Que?- pregunto Cass

-Si- respondio Hiro

-Que paso?- pregunto Cass

-Es que crei que si trabajaba duro... crei que el iba... y no... no fui suficiente para el, para sus padres lo fui, pero no para el, Sherman fue muy exigente y agresivo conmigo, y la regue... meti la pata- sollozo Hiro acercandose a abrazar a su tia

-Ay Hiro- respondio Cass mas calmada y correspondiendo el abrazo

-Perdon por preocuparte- respondio Hiro

-Pero no es como para arruinarte la vida- respondio Cass

-Claro que si- respondio Hiro

-Aunque, yo tambien salia a escondidas- admitio Cass y luego le olio el cabello a Hiro- deberias bañarte, hueles a basura

\- Si, ya se- respondio Hiro

Mas tarde, Hiro salia de bañarse y se ponia su pijama, por su parte, Tadashi habia regresado a la casa.

-Donde esta Hiro?- pregunto Tadashi

-En su cuarto, aunque si fuera tu no lo molestaría, anda deprimido- respondio Cass en voz baja

-Por?- pregunto Tadashi desconcertado

-Lo echaron de la pasantia con los Peabody, por eso- respondio Cass otravez en voz baja

-Oh, ya veo- respondio Tadashi

Momentos despues Tadashi se encontrba en su cuarto y vio que Hiro estaba dormido, asi que como buen hermano, acobijo a Hiro.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, Sherman se reunia con sus hermanos caninos y padres.

-Oye, no crees que fuiste demasiado duro con ese chico?- pregunto Jessica a Sherman

-El se lo merece, desobedecio mis ordenes y fue a hacer justamente lo que le ordene que no hiciera- respondio Sherman

-Al menos piensa un poco, Hiro quizo hacer lo correcto, y que hiciste tu? lo castigaste- respondio Jessica

-Crei que si Hiro seguia mis instruciiones, podria ser el perfecto remplazo de mi antiguo equipo- opino Sherman

-Oye, se que es frustrante, pero "La Fuerza del Tiempo" que creaste hace 8 años ya no existe, y nadie podra remplazarla, y en cuanto a Hiro, tienes que perdonarlo- respondio Jessica

-No, no lo hare mamá, desobedecio mis ordenes y ahora sufrira las consecuencias!- exclamo Sherman

-Te estas oyendo? ese no eres tu, tratas a Hiro muy estricta y agresivamente, como si fuera tu hijo, tu no sabes lo que es cuidar y criar niños, y hasta que seas padre, lo entenderas- respondio Jessica- ademas, Hiro nos salvo de ese loco de Kobayashi

-Lo pensaré- respondio Sherman

Al dia siguiente en San fransokio, Hiro hablaba con el director de su escuela.

-Eres un gran estudiante Hiro, solo trata de usar mas la cabeza- respondio el director

-Lo hare señor- respondio Hiro

Hiro salio de la oficina del director y vio que Miguel lo estaba esperando afuera.

-Te expulsaron? tendras que ir a la prepa en la 58 donde el director tiene una ballesta y una silla electrica?- pregunto Miguel todo preocupado

-Eso debe ser un mito y no, Miguel, no me expulsaron-respondio Hiro

-Que suerte tienes- opino Miguel

Durante los siguientes dias, Hiro tuvo que ir a castigo despues de clases y como no podia hacer nada en las calles con sus amigos como los grandes heroes, decidio enfocarse mas en su escuela y en su tiempo libre, ayudo a Miguel a terminar de armar el Halcon Milenario de Lego, mas aparte, con los pocos recursos que le quedaban y ayuda de su hermano, logro reconstruir a Baymax, pero en una escala mas pequeña, ahora era de la estatura de Tadashi

Y debido a que Los 6 grandes Heroes ya no patrullaban San Fransokio, Kobayashi y sus secuaces robaban para construir una maquina solar mas grande.

Cierto dia, Hiro salia del baño y se topo con su amiga Gogo en el corredor

-Hola Gogo- saludo Hiro

-Hola Hiro- respondio Gogo

-Crei que tenias que ir a clase- respondio Hiro

-Si, pero con lo buena que soy, dicen que no hay problema si me ausento- respondio Gogo

-Oye lamento si en aquella exposicion me desapareci- respondio Hiro

-No es tu culpa, tenias que salvarnos de aquel sol- respondio Gogo

-Como lo supiste?- pregunto Hiro

-Crees que no lo se? nadie mas nos habria podido ayudar, ademas, tu traje nuevo es lindo - respondio Gogo

-Oye, vez que hay un baile escolar este viernes?- pregunto Hiro- te gustaria ir conmigo?

-Claro tontuelo, esperaba a que me lo pidieras, hasta por un momento crei que irias con Miguel- opino Gogo

-Miguel y yo? no que va! a el y a mi no se nos hace agua la canoa- opino Hiro

-Entonces, ven a recogerme a mi casa a las 7:00 pm- respondio Gogo dandole un beso en la frente y luego alejandose meneando las caderas las cuales Hiro no pudo evitar ver.

Hiro se sentia tiunfante de que algo porfin le salia bien despues de tanto tiempo.

Mas tarde, Hiro llego a su casa.

-Cass, nesecito ayuda!- respondio Hiro

Cass ayudo a Hiro a prepararse con todo, desde elegir un buen traje, una buena camisa, lustrar zapatos, elegir un buen perfume, peinado y aprender a ponerse la corbata (cosa que se le hizo casi imposible a Hiro).

Cass tambien tuvo que enseñarle a bailar vals a Hiro para que no terminara haciendo el ridiculo frente a toda la escuela.

Una vez que Hiro ya habia dominado todo, sentia que nada podia fallar en su cita con Gogo.

Esa misma noche, Haldor con su traje negro, se columpiaba entrelos edificios con mas partes robadas, hasta que de repente el sujeto de chaleco marron y aparatos de electrochoque derribo a Haldor y despues Adrian lo agarro con sus alas mecanicas.

-Llego tu fin Grande Heroe!- exclamo Adrian creyendo que habia atrapado a Hiro

Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era alguen mas asi que lo solto

-Yo tambien quiero que muera, Adrian por eso mi jefe te ha estado buscando- respondio Haldor

Adrian volteo sorprendio de que supieran quien era el.

-Si yo se todo sobre ti, sabemos que tu y tu equipo le han robado a control de daños y han fabricado armas para venderlas y asi poder vivir en sus casas, en tu caso, tienes que ayudar a tu hermano para que pueda pagar la universidad de tu sobrina, y como el hecho de que uno de los grandes heroes te lo impide, escuchame, yo quiero matar al gran heroe, tu quieres matar al gran heroe, juntos podremos acabar con el, y sus amigos, tenemos un trato?- pregunto Haldor acercandose a Adrian

-Si- respondio Adrian


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLA A TODOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, SI NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR ANTES FUE PORQUE HACE 2 SEMANAS TUVE EXAMENES PERO SORPRESIVAMENTE FUERON MAS FÁCILES DE LO QUE ESPERABA, FUERON LAS ELECCIONES PRESIDENCIALES EN MI PAIS, MAS APARTE HICE UN DIBUJO DE EL ARCHIVILLANO DE SPIDERMAN "VENOM" PUES SU PELÍCULA SE ESTRENA EN OCTUBRE DE ESTE AÑO EL CUAL PUEDEN CHECAR EN MI INSTAGRAM SI QUIEREN.**

 **PORCIERTO QUIERO AVISAR QUE YA ESTAMOS CERCA DE QUE ESTE FIC ACABE PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, PUES DESDE HACE MESES HABIA EMPEZADO A PUBLICAR LA PRECUELA DEL PRIMER FIC LLAMADO "Una Historia del Tiempo" EN WATTPADD, LA CUAL HABIA PAUSADO POR HACER ESTE FIC, PERO UNA VEZ QUE LO TERMINE, EMPEZARE CON ESE, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

Kobayashi habia logrado hacer un trato con Adrian y el de chaleco marron, robarle tecnologia a los Peabody para recostruir en la vieja base abandonada de Pearl Harbor la maquina solar pero esta vez en mayor escala, solo faltaba conseguir los demas materiales, como una mayor cantidad de tritio de los Peabody y las piezas faltantes.

Mas tarde en el Penthouse de los Peabody, Jessica se encontraba sola, pues Sherman se habia ido con su padre Henry a supervisar el cargamento de Industrias Peabody para ser transportado.

Jessica estaba sentada con su bata en uno de los sofas leyendo y tomando té, pues aun no terminaba de superar de que sus hijas se tuvieran que escapar por aquel acta.

Pero de repente, un sonido proveniente de afuera llama su atencion, Jessica dejo su libro y su té, y fue a asomarse por el balcon, hasta que de repente un brazo mecanico aparecio e hizo sobresaltar a la pelirroja de ojos color esmeralda.

En ese momento, Haldor con su traje de aquel liquido negro y el del casco esferico del cual ahora emanaba una luz con humo azul blanquecino, aparecieron tambien.

-Hola Jessica- respondio Kobayashi

-Otto! que quieres?- pregunto Jessica sorprendida

-Mi preciado Tritio, quiero mas esta vez o perderas lo que mas quieres en esta vida- respondio Kobayashi

-Mas tritio? estas demente? destruiras la ciudad!- exclamo Jessica

En ese momento Haldor la atrapo con parte se su liquido negro, y Kobayashi la agarro de sus pies dejandola colgando rumbo a una muerte segura.

-No! espera! bajame y te lo dare!- exclamo Jessica

Debido a que el tritio no lo podian tener en Industrias Peabody, habian decidido guardarlo en el penthouse.

Jessica junto con Kobayashi y los otros 2 fueron a la camara del vueltatras donde tenian una mayor cantidad la cual era un poco mas pequeño que una pelota de basquetboll.

Kobayashi junto con los otros 2 se retiraron asi que una vez que se vio libre, Jessica llamo a Henry y a Sherman.

Llego el viernes, el dia del baile y Hiro estaba super nervioso, pero se tranquilizaba gracias a los consejos que su tia Cass le habia dado y quien ese mismo dia iba a ir a una cita con Alistair Krei (segun yo los fans y en la serie animada los emparejaron).

Tadashi por su parte no estaba tan nervioso de su cita en el baile con Honey ya que desde que regreso con sus amigos, habia enmpezado a salir con la rubia ojiverde.

Hiro y Tadashi fueron llevados por Cass y Krei a la casa de Gogo quienes la compartian con la de Honey (ironicamente ambas chicas comparten hasta la misma habitación).

-Ok, llego la hora, sabes que hacer?- pregunto Cass a Hiro

-Si, entrar a su casa, tratar de simpatizar con su familia, no ver a Gogo de ciertos lugares o pensaran que soy un pervertido, ser amable con ella, hacer que disfrute el baile- respondió Hiro

-Exacto Hiro, tu sigue todos esos pasos verás que podrás hasta conquistarla, y si durante el baile obtienes el suficiente valor, hasta te le puedes declarar y si con eso Gogo quiere hacer "tú ya sabes que" no pienses tanto, solo dejate llevar y gózalo- agrego Krei

-Tu tranquilo, voy a tratar de ser lo suficientemente normal por una noche, aunque sea- respondio Hiro

-Tadashi, cuida a tu hermano, que no se meta en problemas- pidió Cass

-Tia Cass, no nesecito que mi hermano me cuide, no soy un bebé- reclamo Hiro

Momentos después, Hiro y Tadashi fueron con sus ramilletes en la mano y tocaron la puerta de la casa de ambas chicas y alguien les abrió.

A Hiro se le heló la sangre y empezó a sudar por quien les había abierto, no contaba que iba a ser el mismo hombre de las alas con el que había peleado días atrás en el ferri.

-Tu debes ser Hiro, soy Adrian Tanaka, el tio de Leiko.

(Para los que no sepan "Leiko Tanaka" y "Aiko Myazaki" son los verdaderos nombres de Gogo y Honey en los comics de Big Hero 6 que salieron en los 90)

Hiro por su parte, no podia emitir palabras, seguía perplejo por aquel descubrimiento.

-Tu hermano esta bien?- pregunto Adrian

-Si, solo un poco nervioso, es por asi decirlo, su primera cita con Gogo- explico Tadashi

Hiro y Tadashi entraron a la casa, era lujosa, pero a la vez sencilla, en eso aparecieron el padre de Honey y el hermano gemelo de ella.

-Tadashi! Que honda hermano!- exclamo el gemelo de Honey el cual era la versión masculina de la chica, con la excepción de que el no usaba lentes.

Mientras Tadashi charlaba con su futuro suegro y cuñado, Hiro prefirió quedarse de pie en lo que esperaba a Gogo, pero Adrian se le acerco.

-Que tienes? Nervioso por tu primera cita?- pregunto Adrian

-N... n... no exctamente, bueno si- tartamudeo Hiro

-Es normal, mira te voy a dar un consejo, manten la frente en alto, despeja tu mente y relájate, todo saldrá bien- respondio Adrian

En ese momento Gogo y Honey bajaron, Gogo traía un vestido color morado con negro y escotado, por su parte Honey traía un vestido rosa con detalles en naranja, amarillo, rojo y un poco de morado.

Hiro y Tadashi quedaon emblesmados por como lucían sus parejas.

-Wow, te ves preciosa Leiko!- opino Adrian

-Gracias- respondio Gogo

-Chicos! Se ven tan adorables asi, a ver, déjenme tomarles una foto- respondio la mare de Honey apareciendo junto con la de Gogo.

Hiro y Tadashi junto a Honey y Gogo se pusieron frente a la mesa y les tomaron la foto, Hiro,trataba de disimular su nerviosismo, pues Adrian lo veía fijamente.

Mas tarde, Adrian llevaba en su auto a Hiro, Tadashi, Honey y Gogo al Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokio para el baile.

-Oye Hiro, cuando nos llevaras a ver tu trabajo en tu pasantía con los Peabody?- pregunto Honey

-Si es cierto, cuando nos llevas?- pregunto Gogo, pues ella y Honey aun creían que Hiro seguía en esa pasantía.

-La verdad no lo se- mintió Hiro

-Peabody? Trabajas para los Peabody?- pregunto Adrian

-Trabajaba, hace unos días, me hecharon de ahí- confesó Hiro

-Uy, que mal- opino Honey, de todas maneras seguimos siendo amigos- respondio Honey

Por su parte, Tadashi había visto una noticia en su celular.

-Ya vieron? Otto Kobayashi sigue vivo y escapo del hospital de donde lo tenían, junto con otros 2- respondio Tadashi

-Es enserio?- pregunto Honey

-Si, también dice que habían quedado afectados luego de aquel experimento solar que casi destruyo la exposición de Tokio, que no fue cuando Hiro se desaparecio? Y apareció aquel sujeto de traje morado nos salvo?- dijo Tadashi

Por su parte Adrian algo le llamo la atención en esa conversación, asi que empezó a unir los cabos en su mente hasta que saco en conclusión que Hiro era el de traje morado con el que había peleado días atrás en el ferri.

Mientras que Hiro empezó a sudar mas, pues su hermano lo estaba delatando con su enemigo de las alas.

Momentos después habían llegado al baile.

-Adelantense ustedes, tengo que darle a Hiro una charla motivacional- respondio Adrian

Honey, Tadashi y Gogo salieron del auto y entraron al gimnasio donde se desarrollaba el baile.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Adrian volteo a ver a Hiro.

-Ellos lo saben?- pregunto Adrian

-Que cosa?- Pregunto Hiro con nerviosismo

-No lo saben, bien, porque de ser asi estarían muy decepcionados, ahora se que tu fuiste el que detuvo a Kobayashi, tu evitaste que les robaramos a control de daños e intentaste detenerme en el ferri, déjame decirte una cosa, no te metas en mis asuntos, porque si lo haces, te voy a matar a ti y a todos los que amas, asi que vas a entrar a ese baile y le vas a dar a mi sobrina la noche de su vida, quedo claro?- pregunto Adrian amenazando a Hiro

-S... s... si... si claro- respondio Hiro nervioso

-Perfecto, puedes irte- respondio Adrian


	19. Chapter 19

Hiro salio del auto de Adrian y camino hacia la entrada del gimnasio donde vio que sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

Hiro tomo valor y entro al gimasio y se acerco a Gogo.

-Hiro! al fin llegas! que te dijo mi tio?

-Tengo que irme Gogo- respondio Hiro

-Que dices?- pregunto la chica desconcertada

-Lo siento.

Y acto seguido, Hiro salio a toda prisa del gimnasio, una vez fuera, empezó a correr por los pasillos mientras se quitaba su traje formal y se ponía el primer traje de grandes héroes que se había fabricado.

Una vez con el traje puesto, salio al estacionamiento de su universidad, pero fue golpeado por el sujeto de chaleco marron el cual ahora llevaba una mascara amarilla.

-El jefe te dijo que te alejaras- respondio golpeando otravez a Hiro y lanzándolo contra los autobuses-Con eso ya no podras interferir con los planes

Hiro ya no podía defenderse tan fácil, pues el prime traje que tenia, no tenia ningún poder, solo le servia como protección.

En ese momento, el sujeto de chaleco marron y mascara amarilla aumento el poder de su arma de electrochoque y estando a punto de darle a Hiro, fue detenido por Miguel quien lo golpeo con su guitarra en la cabeza.

-Nadie se mete con mis amigos, ni siquiera tu- respondio el moreno

-Miguel! Ayúdame!- exclamo Hiro

Miguel corrió y ayudo a Hiro a levantarse.

-Hiro! Que sucede?- pregunto Miguel

-Nesecito que vengan tu y los demás, nesecito ayuda- respondio Hiro alejándose corriendo

-En donde te buscamos?- pregunto Miguel

-Deje mi telefono en el auto de Adrian, tiene un rasteador! Y síganlo y que traigan a Baymax!- Respondio Hiro ya alejandose

Miguel regreso a toda prisa al gimnasio donde se desarrollaba el baile.

-Chicos!- exclamo Miguel agitado

-Miguel! Que sucede? A donde fue Hiro?- pregunto Gogo angustiada

-Hiro neseita nuestra ayuda! Y rápido!

Miguel, Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred y Abigail corrieron a la salida, pero no contaron con que Tadashi los estaba siguiendo.

-Honey! A donde vas? Donde esta Hiro? Que esta pasando?- pregunto Tadashi deteniendo a Honey por el brazo

-Te lo explicaremos en el camino- respondio Miguel

Mientras tanto en "Industrias Peabody" el mayordomo de los Peabody, Niles, veía como terminaban de empacar toda la maquinaria en un gigantesco avión, a pesar de que Kobayashi ya había robado el tririo días atrás, una vez que el cargamento estuviera listo, el avión despego.

Mientras tanto, Hiro con su localizador portátil, había llegado a la vieja guarida de los maleantes la cual estaba vacia.

-No se librara de mi tan facil- respondio Hiro

-No te dije que no te metieras?- pregunto Adrian

-No puedo dejar que continue con sus planes- respondio Hiro

-No estoy solo, tengo ayuda adicional- respondio Adrian

En ese momento entraron volando las alas mecanicas las cuales Hiro esquivaba mientras estas tiraban las columnas que soportaban el techo.

-De esta no te escaparas tan facil- respondio Adrian poniendose sus alas y escapando justo en el preciso momento en el que el techo de la guarida colapso y cayo encima de Hiro...


	20. Chapter 20

Momentos despues Hiro reaccionaba y vio que se encontraba sepultado bajo los escombros.

-Ayuda! alguien ayudeme! quiero irme a mi casa!- gritaba Hiro sin su casco puesto pues este habia sido destruido cuando el techo cayo

Hiro, por mas que gritaba sabia que nadie iba a ayudarlo y empezo a sollozar, en eso vio su reflejo en el agua en donde se veia la mitad de su cara y la mitad de su mascara, en eso le llegaron a la mente las palabras que su padre Tenzin (Obviamente antes de morir) y Sherman le habian dicho

" _Si no eres nada sin tu traje y tu robot, no te los mereces, y si no tienes la capacidad de salvar a alguien, talvez tu y tus amigos no deberian hacerse llamar los 6 Grandes Heroes "-_ oyo decir a Sherman

 _"Recuerda Hiro, un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, resuerdalo Hiro, recuerdalo"_ oyo decir a su padre Tenzin

-Ok, puedo hacerlo, vamos Hiro! tu puedes Hamada!- se decia el pelinegro a si mismo

Hiro con todas sus fuerzas empezo a levantar lentamente los pedazos de escombro y techo que tenia encima.

Hasta que despues de todo ese esfuerzo, logro quitarse todo el escombro de encima y quedo libre.

-Fiu! eso estaba pesado- opino Hiro agotado mientras veia que Adrian ya estaba algo lejos, pero que pudo distiguir gracias a las luces verdes de su traje

-Hiro!- se oyo decir a una voz femenina conocida

El pelinegro volteo y vio de quien, o en este caso, "de quienes" se trataba, eran sus demas amigos Los Grandes Heroes.

-Chicos! al fin llegan! y porque esta mi hermano aqui?- pregunto Hiro al ver que Tadashi llevaba una armadura similar a la de Baymax, pero ligeramente diferente.

-Me contraon del equipo que hiciste cuando yo "morí" y debo reconocer que me sorprendiste, ahora puedes explicarnos que sucede?- pregunto Tadashi

-Les explicare en el camino, pero primero, ven esa luz verde que se mueve alla arriba?- pregunto Hiro

Mientras tanto Kobayashi habia robado las ultimas partes faltantes del avion donde transportaban la maquinaria de los Peabody y regreso a Pearl Harbor a instalarlas a su maquina solar.

Regresando con los chicos...

-…Y eso fue lo que paso- termino de explicar Hiro mientras volaban en el lomo de Baymax

-Vaya, entonces todo eso de la pasantía no era verdad?- pregunto Tadashi

-No exactamente, era para cubrir todas las misiones que yo hacia para Sherman- respondio Hiro

-Nos hubieras dicho, nosotros te habriamos ayudado- respondio Honey

-Trate, pero Sherman no me dejaba, ahora que me echó, ya no le veo mucho caso- opino Hiro

-En serio quería usarte de remplazo para "La Fuerza del Tiempo" luego de que se separaron?- pregunto Wasabi

-Eso creo yo- opino Hiro

Mas tarde llegaron a la base en donde el aparato solar estaba listo.

En ese momento Kobayashi había accionado los laser los cuales dispararon al tritio y crearon un sol mas grande, mientras que los chicos veian todo desde una distancia prudente.

-Esto es malo, esto es muy malo- decía Wasabi todo nervioso

-Calmate!- le reclamo Abigail

-Y bien, cual es el plan?- pregunto Tadashi

-Si mi teoría es correcta, solo hay que hacer lo mismo que hice antes, desconectarlo- opino Hiro

-Solo espero que estos trajes sean resistentes al magnetismo- opino Abigail

En ese momento una gran cantidad de saliva cayo sobre los trajes de Gogo y Miguel.

-Eeeughhh- se quejaron Miguel y Gogo intentando quitarse la espesa saliva de sus brazo y hombros

En eso oyeron un gruñido de arriba y volearon solo para ver que Haldor ahora con una apariencia mas aterradora gracias al liquido negro de su traje.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritaron los 8 chicos lo cual aturdio ligeramente al liquido negro y se echaron a correr, justo cuando aquel sol era lo suficientemente grande como para tener un magnetismo que estaba empezando a atraer las paredes de aquella base.

En eso, Adrian, Kobayashi y el de caso esferico voltearon y se molestaron al ver que los habían descubierto.

Mientras tanto en las costas de Hawaii, el magnetismo había llegado y se empezaba a llevar las cosas de los turistas.

Regresando con los chicos, Hiro hacia lo imposible para pelear contra Adrian y Kobayashi

-Le pones un dedo encima, y me enojare- respondio Gogo apareciendo en la pelea

-Leiko?- pregunto Adrian sorprendido

-Ya me conocias?- pregunto Gogo

-Pues claro- respondio Adrian quitándose sus casco- soy tu tio

-Adrian?! Pero…. Porque?- pregunto Gogo

-Desde hace años tuve que ayudar a tu padre a mantenerte, luego de que perdi mi empleo en control de daños, como crees que los he podido mantener a ustedes- respondio Adrian

-No dejare que logres tu cometido- respondio Gogo

Tadashi, Honey, Fred, Abigail y Miguel peleaban contra Haldor y el sujeto de casco esférico.

Honey logro acorralar con una de sus esferas químicas al sujeto de casco esférico.

Baymax por su parte no tuvo tanta suerte, pues termino siendo absorvido por aquel sol, pero no sin antes quitarse el chip medico que contenia su conciencia y entregarselo a Tadashi.

Regresando con Hiro, el con mucha dificultad logro derrotar a Kobayashi, pero una vez que lograra desconectar el aparato solar, el sol no se apago.

-No funcionó- exclamo Hiro- ahora que hago!

-Ya no puede pararse- respondio Kobayashi- ahora es autosustentable

-Digame como lo apago- respondio Hiro acercandose a Kobayashi

-... el mar, ahogala, y date prisa- respondio Kobayashi

Miguel por su parte estaba preparandose para usar su nueva arma.

-Seguros que funcionara?- pregunto el moreno

-Claro, tu querias tenerlo- respondio Abigail poniendole un aparato similar a un collar en el cuello- listo recuerda como usarlo

-Eso hare- respondio Miguel

Miguel salio de su escondite y emitio su iconico grito de mariachi a los 4 vientos.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggggg!

Aquel grito hizo que el liquido negro se desprendiera de Haldor quien quedo inconsiente.

-Yuju! lo logre!- exclamo Miguel

-Pero esa felicidad no duro mucho y aquel liquido negro termino adhiriendose a Hiro.

-Hiro!- exclamo Gogo quien habia derrotado a su tio Adrian

Aquel liquido negro empezaba a esparcirse sobe todo el cuerpo de Hiro lentamente hasta que lo cubrieron a exepcion de parte de la cara.

Hiro con ese liquido negro ahora se sentia mas fuerte, asi que aprovecho esa oportunidad y se empezo a acercar a aquel sol el cual ya era demasiado grande.

-Hiro que haces!?- pregunto Gogo preocupada

-Tengo que ahogar a ese sol, es la unica manera- respondio Hiro

Hiro se puso debajo de la base que sostenia el sol y con la fuerza que habia adquirido, con todas sus fuerzas empezo a hundir lentamente el sol hasta sumergirlo bajo el agua.

El sol se apago, pero Hiro por toda esa fuerza quedo inconsciente bajo el agua.

-Tenemos que rescatarlo!- exclamaron Gogo y Miguel

Entre todo el equipo, se sumergieron y despues de mucho buscar, encontraron a Hiro con los restos de ese liquido negro embarrados en su traje y cara.

Una vez fuera, Gogo le aplico RCP a Hiro para revivirlo, quien a la primera desperto.

-Gogo?- pregunto Hiro debilmente

-Ay Hiro!- exclamo la chica abrazando al pelinegro

Ambos rompieron el abrazo.

-Tu me salvaste?- pregunto Hiro

-Te la debiamos- respondio Gogo sonriendo

-Gracias- y acto seguido, Hiro beso a Gogo en los labios quien no tardo en corresponder.

-Awwww- exclamo el resto del equipo

En ese momento vieron que la guardia costera, entre ellos el mayodomo de los Peabody, Niles iban hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Tenemos que Irnos- respondio Tadashi

Hiro y Gogo rompieron el beso y todo el equipo dejo los restos de la base de Pearl Harbor y regresaron a San Fransokio.


	21. Chapter 21

**HOLA CHICOS Y BIENVENIDOS AL "ULTIMO" CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD ME HE DIVERTIDO MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC DE LOS GRANDES HEROES Y COCO, HE LLEGADO A LEER FIC DE LOS GRANDES HEROES BASTANTE BUENOS, DEBO DECIR QUE LA PAREJA DE HIRO Y GOGO ME HA GUSTADO, E INCLUSO, HE LLEGADO A ADMITIR QUE LA QUE HICIERON LOS FANS DE HIRO CON MIGUEL, TAMBIEN ME LLEGO A GUSTAR.**

 **PERO NO SUFRAN, DESDE HACE UN PAR DE MESES ESTUVE ESCRIBIENDO EL FIC PRECUELA LLAMADO "Una Historia del Tiempo" EL CUAL HABIA PAUSADO POR ESTE, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN YA QUE TERMINE ESTE FIC CONTINUARE CON ESE, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, COMENCEMOS...**

En ese momento vieron que la guardia costera, entre ellos el mayodomo de los Peabody, Niles iban hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-Tenemos que Irnos- respondio Tadashi

Hiro y Gogo rompieron el beso y todo el equipo dejo los restos de la base de Pearl Harbor y regresaron a San Fransokio.

Niles llego junto con un grupo de policias a ver el lugar.

Niles encontro a Kobayashi, a Adrian, Haldor y el sujeto de casco blanco atrapados gracias a una de las esferas quimicas de Honey y junto a ellos una nota, la cual Niles agarro y la leyo.

 _"Encontramos a los siniestros. Atentamente: Los Grandes Heroes"_

Mas tarde Hiro junto con sus amigos regresaron a San Fransokio y regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

Hiro llego junto con Tadashi a su respectiva casa, pero con la ropa cambiada, pero aun asi con varios golpes por la pelea.

Cass al verlos, se preocupo, Hiro y Tadashi por su parte simplemente la miraron con una sonrisa y la abrazaron.

Llego el Lunes Hiro y sus amigos se reunian luego de lo que habian vivido la noche anterior.

-todo estuvo loquisimo!- decia Miguel

-No te dijeron nada tus papás por haber llegado todo golpeado por la pelea a tu casa?- pregunto Honey

-Tuve suerte de ser el menos golpeado, de hecho yo soy quien tuvo que dar golpes- opino el moreno

-Si, de hecho creo que todavia me zumban los oídos por ese grito de anoche- se quejo Wasabi

Hiro por su parte se reunio con Gogo.

-Hola Gogo

-Hola Hiro

-Y... pasaste bien el viernes? considerando lo que sucedio?- pregunto Hiro

-Si, a decir verdad, mi papá no se lo tomo tan bien cuando se entero esta mañana en las noticias, ahora yo soy quien los tiene que ayudar- respondio Gogo

-Me alegra oir eso, pero si quieres yo podria ayudarte- respondio Hiro

-Gracias- sonrio Gogo

Mas tarde los chicos se encontraban en clase, hasta que de repente un mensaje llego a los celulares de Hiro y de Gogo.

 _"Nesecitamos a su equipo, en el baño, ahora"-_ decia el mensaje

Gogo mensajeo al resto del equipo el cual algunos estaban en otras clases.

Mas tadre todos se reunian en el baño de hombres en donde Niles los estaba esperando.

-Hola Niles- saludo Hiro- que haces aqui?

-Les debo una, no se que haria sin este empleo, pero antes de conocer a Sherman, pues... me ganaba la vida trabajando para la familia de su padre Henry- explico Niles

-Y... cuanto llevas aqui?- pregunto Gogo

-Lo suficiente para incomodar, mi jefe los quiere ver- respondio Niles

-Esta ahi adentro?- pregunto Hiro

-En el inhodoro? no, esta en el otro continente- respondio Niles

-Que, en Estados Unidos? nos esta esperando?- pregunto Hiro

-Si, vamonos- respondio Niles saliendo del baño

Hiro, Gogo, Miguel, Honey, Tadashi, Fred, Abigail y Wasabi salieron de la escuela y entraron a la limosina de Niles quien los llevo a un aeropuerto en donde un jet privado los estaba esperando.

Horas mas tarde Hiro y sus amigos iban camino hacia las nuevas instalaciones de "Industrias Peabody" en donde Sherman los estaba esperando.

-Ah ya llegaron- respondio Sherman- que tal el camino?

-Estuvo bien señor- respondio Niles

-Me dejas hablar con ellos?- pregunto Sherman a Niles

-Claro

Sherman y los chicos caminaban mientras Niles los seguia por detras.

\- Perdon por quitarte tu traje y tu robot, Hiro, pero te lo merecias, de hecho creo que fue la disciplina que nesecitabas mara motivarte y asi que reconocieras que trabajando en equipo es mejor, no crees?- pregunto Sherman

-Supongo que si- opino Hiro

-Me equivoque contigo, con un buen mentor, tu y tus amigos podrian ayudar mucho al equipo- opino Sherman

-Al equipo?- pregunto Wasabi

-Asi es, hay como 50 reporteros alla adentro- respondio Sherman señalando una puerta- cuando esten listos, se prueban esto y le presentare al muno a los nuevos integrantes de La Fuerza del Tiempo, Los Grandes Heroes

En ese momento Sherman activo una compuerta y de ahi salieron 8 armaduras completas para los chicos, todos no podian dejar de creer lo que veian, pero empezaron a analizar la situacion, en especial Hiro.

-Aceptaremos los trajes, pero no seremos su nueva Fuerza del Tiempo- respondio Hiro

-Me estan rechazando? porque eso es lo que estoy oyendo- opino Sherman

-Asi es, preferimos ser los Grandes Heroes de San fransokio- respondio Hiro

-Seguro? porque esta es una gran oportunidad para ustedes- respondio Sherman

-Si, asi es- respondio Gogo

Momentos despues Hiro y sus amigos tenian guardados sus nuevos trajes y salieron y fueron a

-Son buenos- opino Sherman

-Te lo dije- opino Niles

En ese momento una mujer rubia de ojos azules salio de una puerta de un cuarto donde habia un monton de reporteros, esa mujer resulto ser nada mas y nada menos que Riley.

-Donde estan los chicos?- pregunto Riley

-Creerias que tomaron una desicion muy madrua? porque a nosotros nos dejaron con la boca abierta- respondio Sherman

-Ustedes 2 los echaron?- pregunto Riley culpando a Sherman y a Niles

-No fue lo que dije, ellos solo se quedaron con los trajes, pero no aceptaron unirse a nosotros- explico Sherman

-Ahora que les dire a los reporteros?- pregunto Riley

-Algo se te ocurrira- respondio Sherman

Riley entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta

-Niles todavia tienes el anillo?- pregunto Sherman

-Bromea señor?, lo llevo en el bolsillo desde el 2018- respondio Niles lanzandole un anillo de oro con un diamante a Sherman el cual atrapo para entrar al cuarto donde estaba Riley- tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto

Mas tarde en San Fransokio, Hiro y sus amigos llegaron a la casa de Hiro y se pusieron sus nuevos trajes, pero no contaban con que la tia Cass y los padres de Miguel los vieron desde atras.

-Que caraj...!- gritaron Cass y los padres de Miguel

 **CONTINUARA...**


	22. Epilogo

**PROBABLEMENTE MUCHOS NO SE ESPERABAN ESTO, PERO AL IGUAL QUE CON EL SEGUNDO FIC, DECIDI HACER UN EPILOGO, ASI QUE DISFRUTENLO...**

Esa misma noche en la prision en donde estaban preso el tio de Gogo junto con el resto de los siniestros...

Adrian dormia profundamente junto con sus compañeros, hasta que de las sombras una figura humana se aparecio.

-Quien esta ahi?- pregunto Adrian empezandose a asustar

-Hola Adrian- dijo la figura con una voz femenina y con la poca luz lo unico que se podia distinguir, era que se trataba de una chica pelirroja

-Quien eres? y que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Adrian asustandose

-Me conocen con varios nombres, pero mi favorito es "La Conquistadora" y soy conocida por eliminar los errores que cometió mi padre en el pasado

Y acto seguido, la chica desconocida lanzo un rayo de energia el cual termino incinerando a Adrian y a sus compañeros siniestros.

Una vez cumplido su comentido, la chica desconocida desaparecio.

Pero en ese instante, aparecio un joven, alto, de cabello blanco y largo, ojos plateados y estaba vestido con un traje similar al de Capitan America, pero sin casco y en un color muy oscuro.

-Ay no! llegue muy tarde, La Conquistadora se me adelanto, tengo que darme prisa y encontraa su opuesto, o sera muy tarde en el futuro- respondio el joven desapareciendo.


End file.
